


Stagecoach

by Dinaria



Series: Labyrinth [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Guide!McCree, M/M, Sentinel!Hanzo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinaria/pseuds/Dinaria
Summary: 麦克雷接下了一个雇佣任务：在芝加哥杀死岛田半藏。 但是首先，他要跟随一列高速列车去往芝加哥。 不知道是幸运或者不幸，他在列车上遇到了同样意欲前往芝加哥的岛田半藏。 这一切都是一场阴谋。





	1. Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> ·标题来源于1939年的同名西部电影，实际上全篇的灵感和剧情设计也取自这部电影  
> ·由于一些不可剧透的原因，文中除了麦克雷和半藏之外，几乎都是原创角色  
> ·女性角色在本文中会非常重要，但绝对不会和主角产生暧昧关系  
> ·甜蜜蜜的恋爱部分可能不会太多，我不擅长写这种东西，麦藏对我来说更像是两个硬汉之间的性吸引  
> ·源氏会经常在对话中出现，但都是友情和亲情向的  
> ·虽然可能一开始看不出，但本文真的是哨向风  
> ·角色是暴雪爸爸的，我不拥有他们，不然他们早就相亲相爱了

麦克雷有一双保养得相当漂亮的靴子。  
有人曾经教过他，上好的羊皮靴子就应该用羊羔油擦的锃亮，然后再用柔软的干布搓揉得恰到好处才行。而麦克雷也经常这样打理它们，他的靴子会带着划痕和擦伤，有时候甚至是子弹的痕迹。这是属于牛仔的骄傲，他在走路时会重重地踏过地板，好让他人的目光所及能看到麦克雷这双擦得发亮的靴子。  
麦克雷就是这样喜欢他的靴子，尽管在他走进酒吧的时候，每个人都有可能停下当时所做的一切上下打量他，用那种不甚友好的、审慎的目光：毕竟他穿得像是个从一百多年前的老电影里钻出来的古董，或是什么来着？哦对，年代剧演员。  
但这个新墨西哥州人并不在乎，他会在众目睽睽之下摘下帽子，露出他英俊的、多毛的脸，向人群展示他疏离冷淡的礼节性微笑。

通常情况下这时候大多数人便不会再理会他，维加斯的酒吧会恢复往日的嘈杂，大多数人都很忙，他们没有空闲给他更多的关注。

牛仔揣着帽子走到吧台前，他点了一杯威士忌。酒吧的酒保是一个大概三十四五岁的，皮肤惨白的年轻人，他的毛发浅淡得几乎看不出眉毛，高耸的眉骨让看看起来带着一些日耳曼血统——他的眼睛下面，麦克雷分不清那是真的因为缺乏睡眠而生出的黑眼圈，还是仅仅是为了商业效果而后天增加的化妆？  
无所谓，他不在乎。

白发的酒保将酒杯送到麦克雷的手里，他对着年长的牛仔露出一个商业化的微笑。  
“杰西·麦克雷，风尘仆仆，牛仔麦克雷。”  
他说话的声音像在唱歌。  
麦克雷没有回应，他冷漠地呷了一口酒。  
“有活找我？”  
他问。  
“很多，”酒保故作神秘地笑了起来，“取决于你想要接什么样的工作。关于黑爪的行动计划——”  
“黑爪先放一边。”牛仔打断了他，他喝干净了杯子里的酒，他把酒杯重重砸在吧台上，杯子里，冰块剧烈地震动了。

酒吧的另一头，十来个壮汉围着头射频上直播的人类对智械友好橄榄球赛发出惊呼。  
“该死的！这群炉渣废物怎么能率先触地呢！”  
爱尔兰口音的英语让酒保不动声色地皱了皱眉。他随即礼貌地恢复了微笑，低下头去看着牛仔。  
“……我现在很缺钱。”  
麦克雷坦诚地说，“给我来个能来钱的活儿，如果能顺带杀两个恶棍混蛋当然最好不过，但首先得来钱。”  
“我猜到了，”酒保从吧台地下掏出一个文件夹递给他，“相信我，这是个好任务。”

麦克雷翻开任务书，第一页的文件上贴了个脑满肠肥的中年白人，打着领带让他自己看起来连脖子都没有。并且他长得毫不和善，棕绿色的眼睛里写满了威严和不信任。  
是个政客。  
麦克雷这样下着论断。  
“他要我干嘛？”

酒保伸出手，指了指文件的下方，“爱德华·卡特，爱荷华州参议员，后天下午7点将乘坐撒玛利亚人号超高速列车前往芝加哥进行他的反智械演讲。据可靠消息称，已经有智械集团宣布要对这趟列车发动攻击并且实施暗杀——因此，议员阁下现在迫切需要一支精良的私人安保队伍。他开出的薪酬异常丰厚……”  
“还很容易送命。”  
麦克雷一针见血地说。

酒保不置可否地继续说，“你不认识卡特议员，对吧。”  
“我对政治不感兴趣。”  
麦克雷从口袋里掏出一根雪茄，他划了支火柴，接着把雪茄点上——酒保给他续了一杯威士忌。  
“他也许算不上什么好人，但他确实是位实干家，”酒保滔滔不绝着，“起码维加斯市区边缘抵御智械进攻的防御全部都是由他推动部署的……”  
麦克雷并没有怎么听进去，曾经卷入政治中心的经验告诉他，也许他不应该趟这趟浑水。醒醒吧，杰西，没有人能从这种漩涡中全身而退，你所能做的只有逃跑。  
……就像你当初逃离日内瓦那样。

最后，酒保终于把文件翻到了最后几页，他苍白的手指点向了另一张照片。  
“不过这其实是个连环任务，保护议员进入芝加哥只是个幌子，”白色的年轻人终于露出了一个魇足的微笑，“你知道芝加哥是黑爪控制的地盘，在那里你必须有一个方便的假身份才能行动——真正的任务是这个。”

“有个匿名的大人物，他点了你的名，出大价钱要你去芝加哥杀这个人。”

麦克雷低下头去看那一页。他忽然凝固了。  
牛仔当然不认识照片上的那个人。但他见过那个名字：在陈旧的国际新闻里，在守望先锋的任务报告书上……在源氏的口中。

哈，源氏，他的半机械忍者朋友。  
私下里来说，麦克雷觉得他和源氏的关系并算不上太好，但源氏就是个愤怒迷茫的小混蛋，他那时候和谁的关系都“算不上太好”。这个日本人会穿着那套顶尖的合金装甲在训练室里同机器人对练到后半夜，拒绝和他们一起出去玩乐。他把生命一切意义的赌注都压在毁灭那个曾经背弃他的家族身上，然后他更加愤怒和迷茫地离开。  
但这并不能妨碍麦克雷在心里把源氏称之为一个朋友，而且源氏也确实担得起这样的称呼：他在战斗中英勇无畏，他掩护过麦克雷的后背，甚至还在智械手里救过牛仔的性命。他们一起喝过酒（尽管源氏只能喝水），这个小个子忍者也曾经真的把他当成朋友，向他吐露过一些只有高层才知道的机密。  
比如，如今这个只能依靠机械装甲活动的源氏，是由他的兄长所一手造成的。

因此麦克雷又一次低下头去审视那张文件上的照片。那是一张监控截图，麦克雷看不清楚对方的脸：一个年龄应当和他差不多的男人，头发梳理得一丝不苟，似乎还留着修剪得当的胡子；他的身材和源氏如出一辙，个子不高，但结实健美。  
男人的手里拿着一件武器，一件几乎已经要灭绝了的中古冷兵器。  
那是一把弓。

照片的边上写着他的名字。  
Hanzo Shimada  
岛田半藏。源氏的哥哥。

“……雇主保证先支付百分之三十的佣金，在确认岛田半藏死亡之后你就会得到剩下的百分之七十。总共是三百万美金。”  
酒保终于闭了嘴，他满怀期待地看着麦克雷。

牛仔沉默了一会儿，最后一口雪茄终于在他手中燃烧殆尽。麦克雷合上了这份资料，他把它夹在了腋下。  
“可以，”他说，“告诉那个匿名人，这活儿我接了。”

白发的酒保长舒一口气，他最终露出了志得意满的微笑来，年轻人又从吧台地下掏出一张假社保卡递给他。  
“这是你新的身份，‘约翰·布莱克’先生——前海豹突击队特种兵，现在隶属于一家高级安保公司。祝你好运。”  
麦克雷扬了扬手中的文件，他蹬着他那双保养得锃亮的皮靴转身离开。

“杰西·麦克雷，风尘仆仆，牛仔麦克雷。”  
最后，酒保高举起酒杯，在麦克雷推开酒吧大门的时候，又一次如同唱歌一样说。 


	2. Ⅱ

安全屋的卫生间很狭窄，马桶和淋浴间之间甚至没有浴帘。百叶窗已经老化，两片窗叶挂了下来，从这道缝隙中有黄色晨曦的光投射进来——窗台上，有一只黑背海雕正在睨视着清晨街道上稀稀拉拉的人群。  
麦克雷对着镜子给自己的胡须打泡沫，白色的膏状泡沫溅到他的衬衫领子上。牛仔啧了啧嘴，准备忽略过去。  
从十五岁长胡子开始，杰西·麦克雷就对自己脸上那些浓密的硬须十分满意，他迫不及待地把鬓角留长，下颚上浓粗的络腮胡让他显得老道而富有经验。他喜欢这样的自己：麦克雷的嘴唇能掩盖在胡须之下，没有人看得见他轻蔑的微笑。  
但是这胡子也让他变得易于辨认了，牛仔叹息着想，杰西·麦克雷，前死局帮成员，前守望先锋成员，大名鼎鼎的犯罪家，臭名昭著的墙头草。有人忌惮他有人憎恨他，也有的人喜欢他，但不管是什么样的人，最后总是会走出他的生命之中，因为他就是这样一个无法固守于人群的独行侠——而这样的独行侠现在有了新的身份，起码在一段时间内，麦克雷必须向他的新身份妥协。  
然而麦克雷讨厌光滑的下巴，所以他仍旧固执地决定为自己留下一小撮唇下须。他的鬓角依旧浓密，暴露出他久未示人的嘴角——就像他十七岁那年似的——嘴角边微弱的细纹就好像是谁在对他说：亲爱的，你已经错过了你的好时光；亲爱的，你不再年轻了。  
那又怎么样呢。  
麦克雷对着镜子露出了自负的微笑来。  
“约翰·布莱克先生，”他自言自语道，“你可真帅啊。”

>>>

“你迟到了。”  
穿着西装的安保队长满脸肃穆地盯住了麦克雷——后者褪去了他惯常的牛仔装束，正艰难地让自己努力适应这套价格不菲的西装——穿着令人不舒服的伪装的牛仔抬起头来，他看不清对方的墨镜底下应该是什么样的表情，但他毫不在意。  
“我没迟到，”麦克雷耸了耸肩，“现在是六点四十八分。”  
安保队长的嘴唇显而易见地抿紧了，麦克雷猜想他应该是在克制自己的怒火。但这根本无济于事，麦克雷对此毫无畏惧。麦克雷激怒过比他更厉害的危险分子，他的腰上至今还有些没取干净的弹片，与之相比，这个比他高上两英寸的大个子根本不足为据。  
“合同规定你应当在一小时之前集合，与其他人一起检查车厢。”  
安保队长严厉地说。

有些人就是这样，他们善于恐吓，想利用先发制人来令属下臣服。麦克雷对这种伎俩了然于胸，他的眼神飘然晃过这个男人，漫不经心地眯起眼。牛仔的嘴角跟着撇动了起来。  
“是吗，”他说，“我没仔细看合同。”  
安保队长焦虑地推了推眼镜，他的手肉眼可见地捏住了西装下摆。  
“……你的推荐人告诉我你是个老手，”这个推着一头干净圆寸的男人咬牙切齿地说，他布满横肉的方脸因为生气而颤抖起来，“希望你不负所言。”  
然而牛仔只是不置可否。  
“但愿吧。”  
他说。

安保队长带着他走进第八节车厢，这里被改造成了一个小型的军械库，金属色的内壁上挂满了各种型号的美人：但没有什么能让麦克雷和他的维和者分开，他的女士，美艳而凶狠。因此他只是装作饶有兴趣地驻足审视这些精美的艺术品，接着就被人群吸引了注意力。

他的安保队长开始依次介绍他们。  
与此同时，一个个子矮小的男人站在了安保队长的身后。他是个肌肉发达、面色凶狠的黑人，身上的T恤紧绷。麦克雷注意到他的双手，那双手不符合比例地粗大，上面布满了硬茧，看起来像是随时随地能用拳头打死几个人似的。  
麦克雷的脚边坐着个个子娇小的姑娘，留着染成了碧蓝色的莫西干头，画着属于上世纪的哥特妆容，眼神冷漠地玩弄着手里的狗腿刀。  
“千万不要小看小个子，”麦克雷在心里说，“还记得你在奥克斯顿那丫头手上吃过多少亏吗。”

坐在吧台高脚椅上的是个戴眼镜的年轻人，他身材瘦长，抱着一台军用笔记本，西装穿得规整妥帖，麦克雷本想猜测他也许只是个普通后勤，但年轻人钛合金色的指甲让他打消了这个念头。  
麦克雷假意友好地和他的新同僚打招呼，站在后排的中年人便立刻站起了身，他有着一只机械眼睛，金属外壳，红色镜头，这个男人用那只眼睛对着麦克雷虎视眈眈。他的手里在摆弄一个牛仔压根没见过的器械，这让麦克雷倍感亲切。  
“托比昂老头，有人跟你可有得一拼。”他在心里笑了起来。

最后同他打招呼的是个狙击手，他的脸上布满了灼烧后的伤疤，手里抱着一把非常复古的ssg69。这个男人似乎是唯一一个认真在同麦克雷打招呼的人，他脱下手套朝着牛仔伸出手，他们短暂地握了握便松开了。

麦克雷记不住他们的名字，他想自己也不用记住，于是他在心里给这些人定下了外号：大个、拳头、不良少女、假正经、机械眼和疤脸。  
他们只会有最多48小时的交集，没有必要记住名字。  
麦克雷这样确认。

“……我被告知你是个哑子，”大个斜睨着麦克雷，他的语气很是轻蔑，“但如你所见，我们七个都是哨兵，因此我希望你这两天能努力跟上我们的节奏。”  
“这个世界上90%的人都是哑子，”麦克雷冷冰冰地回敬他，“我不觉得作为特殊人群有什么……值得炫耀的。  
“更何况你们没有向导，难道不是更容易失控吗。”

这可是经验之谈。  
麦克雷想，他不止一次见过两个哨兵因为他们的分歧和无法退却的竞争本能而互相撕咬起来，直到一场大爆炸把他们都送往另一个世界。哨兵，麦克雷在心里加重了这个词，他们并没有传闻中的那么好。  
更何况……麦克雷并没有见到他们的精神动物。  
这些人，当真是哨兵吗。

不良少女咧开她涂成黑色的嘴唇，她偏过头去，指了指自己的耳垂下方。“喂，乡巴佬，”她这样喊他，（看来你也给我定了个外号啊，麦克雷想）“知道这是什么吗？”  
她的后颈动脉边上有一块扎眼的金属片，叠在毛发之上，边缘却埋进了皮肉里。  
“干扰型电子向导，”独眼龙咯咯大笑了起来，“比智械向导更加安全稳定，还不用担心它们叛变！哈哈！”  
“我们有完全听命于自己的电子向导，有了它，哨兵的所有弱点都会不复存在……完美的战争机器。人类或者智械——不，我们不需要那些不稳定的东西。”  
最后，大个这样傲慢地说。

麦克雷只是皱紧了眉头。  
他很不喜欢这个说法，仿佛所有的向导都该在哨兵面前臣服一样，他们甚至不是人类，他们享受让自己成为杀戮武器的瞬间。这种粗鲁而刻薄的发言把牛仔内心深处的绅士给激怒了——麦克雷见过很多强大的向导，他们中许多人都是骁勇的军人，比如……

安娜·艾玛莉。  
麦克雷想起那名狙击手女士来。她是一名超级向导，能够同时给予两到三名哨兵同等程度的精神遮罩——每一次胜利，麦克雷谨记于心，仿佛只要当安娜占据了战场的高地，就没有她射不中的东西。  
“耐心，小家伙，耐心是最好的老师。”在靶场上，安娜总是这样告诫他。  
“你能射得很准的。”

所以麦克雷耐住了性子，他早就不是当年气盛的毛头小子了，在漫长的时间里，他学会了如何无视掉一些让他不悦的人，他不需要这些人的赞同，当然也不需要去屈尊迎合。  
他就是那个脚踏实地的独行侠罢了。  
“七个？”  
麦克雷抓住了重点，他反问道，“……恕我直言，你们只有六个人。”  
那个戴眼镜的年轻人双手交合起来，他偏过头，用一种审视愚人的眼光审视着牛仔。  
“还有一个人不同我们一起行动，”他语调轻柔地说，“如果开车前你能爬到车顶上去，我想你们大概能见上一面。”  
接着他们全都嘲讽似地小声笑了起来。

麦克雷没有理会他们，牛仔走到窗边，他拉下窗户踩着框蹬了上去——他确实想去车顶，麦克雷想透透气，最起码现在，他并不想同一群粗鄙的蠢货共处一室。  
牛仔的手够到了车顶，他利索地钻出车窗外，把半个身子抬了起来——接着，麦克雷发现自己被什么东西盯住了。

那是一双金色的眼睛。  
一头巨大的北极狼。

是精神动物。  
麦克雷了然于胸，他与这头白狼对视着，翻身跳上了车顶。  
“乖，”牛仔伸出手去，他比了一个暂停的姿势，“我没有恶意，这里也不是你的地盘。”  
那头北极狼死死盯着他看，他咧开了他布满尖牙的巨口，威胁性地朝着麦克雷走了过来。狼停在了距离麦克雷大约一步的地方，他们互相凝视着，麦克雷不清楚大概过去了多久？大概二十秒之后，白狼转过身，他向着不远处的人影走了过去，坐在了他的主人身边——他已将麦克雷远远抛在了脑后。

“什么人？”  
那个影子厉声问。  
他的英语带着口音，一种浓重的，东亚口音，麦克雷一向分不清那几个国家的人说英语的方式，但男人口中带着浊音的英语仍旧听起来充满了威胁。  
“你的同事。”  
麦克雷这样说着，他缓步走向了这个人。  
“我猜想我们今后要一起工作了。”  
牛仔站直了身体，他的脸上露出虚假的微笑。  
“你好呀，”他喜气洋洋地说，“我是约翰·布莱克。”

那个男人终于转过脸来。  
他确实是个黄种人，这张脸模糊又熟悉，麦克雷一下就能辨认出来：瘦削的面颊和严厉的眉眼，以及修剪得当的漂亮胡子，他的头发被黄色的发带绑了起来，飘扬在风里。  
这个短小精悍的男人露出的半边胳膊肌肉健美，手臂布满纹身，一路延伸到宽阔结实的胸口。

“中村宏之，”对方哽着嗓子说，他显然戒备而冷淡，“我没有兴趣和人合作。”

你撒谎。  
我认识你。  
麦克雷低头看着这个日本男人夹杂着银白发丝的鬓角，和他身边神情戒备的北极狼。

你是岛田半藏。  
他几乎在心里冷笑起来。


	3. Ⅲ

撒玛利亚人号的中部车厢共有三节，表面以厚度达到4厘米的防弹玻璃覆盖，从车厢内可以简单直接地看到外面的风景——列车要经过广袤无垠的美国中西部沙漠，没有一个承受得起奢华价位的旅客愿意错过这样的风景。

 

但麦克雷对这种景色不屑一顾。自他十三岁起，他就在66号公路摸爬滚打，黄沙、荒原、仙人掌和红色的断崖日夜与他为伍，那是家，那是他一心逃离却永远无法摆脱的故土。

带着墨镜的大个和几个同样穿着西装的外围安保簇拥着这个穿着灰色西装的胖子走进车厢——整个安保团队远不止八人，但牛仔的心里很清楚，那些西装革履的肌肉男在实战中也不过是充当人墙和炮灰的作用罢了，核心团队里，永远都是一群令人生畏的怪胎。

（守望先锋不也是如此吗？）

麦克雷后退了半步，将自己更好地掩藏在人群之中。他不需要让人看见自己的脸，他不需要表露感情，他甚至不需要掩饰自己对于爱德华·卡特的厌恶。

真有意思，自己还是第一次见到这位议员。

 

这个脑满肠肥的中老年人发顶稀疏，棕绿色的眼睛锐利而刻薄——他的手中戴着一枚老旧的共济会戒指，只能套在小指上，麦克雷猜想是家族继承。卡特议员身后跟着一个身材修长的红发姑娘，穿了条绿裙子。她没有挽着他的手，而是前后错开站着。

他们就这样登上了开往芝加哥的列车。

 

那女孩儿像是一只活泼的小鸟，她一上列车就嚷嚷着要去看看“高级安保们使用的”武器库。这个红头发的少女提起裙子，飞快地越过麦克雷身边，她向着七号车厢跑去。

“路易莎！”议员像是被吓坏了似的高声喊她的名字，“别这样，亲爱的……到爹地这儿来。”

麦克雷不动声色地给她让开一条道，绿裙的女孩抬起头来感激地看了他一眼，牛仔也轻微地点了点头同她示意。她柔曼地叹了口气，转身回到了那个衣冠肃整的肉球身边。

麦克雷偏了偏腿，他的身后有一只天鹅，那只天鹅同姑娘一样抬起头来，它用它纯黑的杏核眼注视着麦克雷。停顿了片刻，那天鹅转过脖子，跟着女孩儿走到了对面。

它还只是个少年，灰色的绒毛甚至都没有褪干净，但白色的飞羽已经争先恐后地冒了出来，迫不及待地向普罗大众展示着自己将成为一只多么漂亮的生灵。

“好吧……爹地，”那女孩伸手拍了拍天鹅的脑袋，她有些失落地笑着说，“都听你的。”

 

然后他们消失在了五号车厢的尾端。

 

>>>

 

接车的插曲并没有让麦克雷对他的雇主、以及那个似乎并不在合同签署范围内的女孩儿施予更多地关注。当大块头的安保队长把他派去蹲守仓储车厢的时候，他的大脑又一次都被岛田半藏给占据了。

 

麦克雷很清楚地知道他被“流放”了：那些安保负责人，他们并不喜欢他，他们就是要给牛仔来个下马威——那个小团体，他们都是强悍的哨兵，只是在用实际行动告诉牛仔，少了麦克雷对这个天赋异禀的团队来说并不能造成任何影响，他们不需要这个忽然闯入的外来者。

但麦克雷也不在意。

 

老天，中村宏之，真好笑，比我的假名还好笑。他想，岛田半藏在这里做什么？他是也要搭乘这一趟列车去芝加哥吗？他为什么要去芝加哥？这么多年他都去哪儿了？

麦克雷的雇主要求他在芝加哥杀了半藏——牛仔又一次陷入沉思——他是不是应该现在动手？还是在到达芝加哥之后更为明智？

他不知道答案。麦克雷有些后悔他没能仔细看过契约书，但甚至有可能契约书上都没有做过明确的要求。老狐狸。麦克雷想，这意味着如果他在火车上下手，对方很有可能会赖账……等等，牛仔忽然怔住了，到底为什么会有人点名让他来杀这个曾经的黑道巨擘？

 

半藏。

麦克雷想。

岛田家已经在四年前守望先锋的特别行动中覆灭了（他和莱耶斯当时负责后方清扫，麦克雷甚至不记得自己杀了多少个装备了高性能推进器的忍者，红色的斗篷上沾满了血和机油，这着实花了他许多功夫才清理干净），岛田半藏对于现在的日本商界政圈来说一文不名——他是一枚弃子，是岛田家所剩不多的财富中最不起眼的残羹。留着半藏的性命，让他在这个荒凉残酷的世界疲于奔命显然比杀了他要更让那些心理变态的高位者来得兴奋，不是吗？

 

不，这甚至不是重点，重点是，遇上岛田半藏，他有多少胜算？麦克雷对自己的枪法很有自信，但如果隔着一个车厢，他就不这么想了——半藏八成能把他射成筛子——更何况谁知道半藏还有没有其他本事。

这正是牛仔所担心的。

虽然麦克雷不熟悉半藏，但他熟悉源氏。他的半机械忍者朋友，精神状态不稳定，但也因此变得更加凶狠，源氏的那些本事让麦克雷很是忌惮，天知道半藏会不会那些？当年的半藏甚至可能有过之而无不及？如果真是这样，那么当麦克雷悄然来到他身后的时候，他会不会忽然从宽大的袍子里抽出一把小刀来？

半藏。

麦克雷紧锁着眉头陷入沉思。

那个男人裸露在外的手臂结实健美，没有伤痕，这证明起码有好几年，已经没有人能近他的身了，他的敌人甚至有可能被处决在一百米开外。他拉弓的时候会是什么样子？他脾气沉稳吗？亦或是暴躁易怒的类型呢？麦克雷摸不透，他不可能光光凭借源氏给他印象来判断半藏——这做法太幼稚了，不成熟，会给他带来致命的伤害。

还有他的精神动物——那是一匹狼。这意味着什么？麦克雷想，那可是头北极狼，世界上最大的犬科动物！

不过半藏和他的兄弟一样，他们都是岛国风格的小个子，看起来身手敏捷诡诈。

 

要不要先行接触？牛仔斟酌了起来，现在他们的同僚身份多少算是为接近制造了先机，更何况自己还留着一手好棋，也许不够稳妥，但绝对能制约这个讨人厌的弓箭手。但麦克雷不认为半藏会有兴趣和他建立什么友好关系，他们两个都是独行侠。

半藏。

麦克雷在想着他。他的身体战栗着，牛仔倚靠着巨大的冰柜坐了下去，双手叠插在膝盖上。他开始有些后悔自己接下了这个任务，掩藏在那卷并不复杂的任务书背后的一定是一个更加复杂的隐秘目的，这个目的让麦克雷有些不安：他的内心有一丝些微的恐慌，但更多的是兴奋和躁动。

 

牛仔扁了扁嘴，他转过头去盯住了唯一的出入口。他听见了轻微的脚步声，尖细的，轻柔的声音，伴随着一种羽翼扇动的气流鼓动——麦克雷叹了口气，说，“出来吧，你不用偷看我，小姐。”

麦克雷倚靠着门把手，换了一个更加舒适的姿势，“我人就在这儿，你可以光明正大地看。”

他露出他最讨人喜欢的微笑来。

那个穿着绿裙子的女性从车厢的另一头探出头来，她眨着翠绿色的眼睛试探地盯着麦克雷。

麦克雷好好打量了一下这个姑娘：大约二十三四岁，相当漂亮的脸，被浓妆盖了大半（麦克雷不能理解这种审美），穿着一条看起来有些廉价的绿裙子和一双跟高得惊人的缎面鞋——热烈又单纯，又傲慢得可爱的。一个向导女孩儿。

 

“抱歉，我只是很无聊，想四处看看，”这位漂亮的红发女郎小声说，“老头子不让我去军械库。”

那只伸长了脖子的天鹅摇摆着身体走向麦克雷。牛仔假意自己并没察觉它。

“你可不能这么喊你爸爸。”麦克雷笑得更灿烂了，他装模作样地说。

那姑娘大大咧咧地走了过来，她动作粗俗地甩了甩头发，毫不在意地一屁股坐在了麦克雷身边。

“那老头不是我爸爸，”她做了一个夸张的呕吐表情，“他有点……变态。”

这样说着，她把袖子捋了上去，给麦克雷看手腕上的瘀伤。

“要不是他付钱，我才不要来。”

牛仔忽然怔了一怔，他又一次盯住了女孩的脸。

 

这女孩确实相当漂亮，但她画着假惺惺的粗浓眉毛，用粉底遮盖了雪白脸颊上的雀斑，她的鼻头微微翘起，紫红色的厚嘴唇让她看起来俗不可耐——一只花枝招展的小山雀，麦克雷在心里叹息。

“我是路易莎，你的名字呢？”女孩伸出手，麦克雷注意到她甚至还涂着两种颜色的指甲油，“看你这么老，我猜想你一定有很多故事，对吧？”

……她没有二十三岁。麦克雷有些哀伤地想，浓重的妆容的确让她看起来变得成熟冶艳了，但她的言语不会骗人，她的眼神不会骗人，她微笑的嘴角不会骗人。

“约翰·布莱克，”麦克雷温柔地说，“你多大了，小姐。”

红发的女孩的眼神变得飘忽起来，她故作镇定地耸了耸肩，“……十九岁。”

那只小小的天鹅将脑袋趴附在了女孩的腿上。

麦克雷的心沉了下去。

 

“你能告诉我你的冒险故事吗？这车上真的太无聊了，也没人同我聊天。”

女孩语调愉快地转移了话题，她用她翡翠一样的眼睛盯着麦克雷。牛仔终于发自内心地微笑起来，他绅士地点了点头，柔声说，“像我这样的男人也许什么都没有，但确实有一两个拿得出手的故事——这取决于你要听什么了，小姐。”

 

路易莎天真地眨着眼睛。

麦克雷只好努力地不让自己的怜悯泄露出来。

 

然而机械微弱的摩擦声打断了这场谈话，那种迅捷而坚固的脚步声停在了出入口。麦克雷和路易莎抬起头，站在那里的是牛仔刚刚思绪的中心。

岛田半藏正站在出入口，他的手中抱着一把仿佛与时代脱节的长弓，神色漠然冰冷。壮硕的北极狼与他并肩而立，目光炯炯地盯着麦克雷。半藏正敌视着他，所以麦克雷不遑多让地瞪了回去——他们正在互相厌恶，这好极了。

“你有什么事吗？”麦克雷悻悻地说。

这个日本男人一脸肃穆地皱着眉，他沉吟了片刻才回答。“安保队长让你过去，”他说，“接下来的四个小时这里由我驻守。”

弓箭手的目光又投射到路易莎的绿裙子上——娇小的姑娘忍不住地颤抖起来，她让自己靠近了麦克雷。

 

“女人不应该来这儿。”终于，他冷冰冰地说。

“嗨嗨，对姑娘温柔点。”麦克雷不耐烦地回敬他，不知怎么的，这个小个子的亚洲人仿佛只要动动嘴皮子就能激怒他，而他本人则会比被激怒的牛仔更加愤恨上一万倍。麦克雷站直了身体，他转身去把女孩扶了起来，“我送她回去总行吧。”

半藏没有说话，他像是默许了一样走到廊边，日本人扶住了裸露在外的通风管道，他以一种麦克雷曾经见识过的姿态攀爬上去，随即将自己的身体隐匿在黑暗中。金眼睛的狼在地面上坐了下来，它仍旧凶相毕露地盯着麦克雷。

 

牛仔叹了口气，他挽住女孩的胳膊向外走去。

路易莎低着头，她的手臂剧烈地颤抖着，麦克雷想她大概是害怕了，岛田的弓箭手威严愤怒的语调让这个小姑娘紧张得无所适从——因此麦克雷伸出手，他温柔地抚了抚女孩的后背，

“你还好吧，小姐？”

 

红发的姑娘长舒了一口气，“我呼吸不过来……”

她被吓成这样，麦克雷有些愤愤地想，这可都是你的错。

 

“他长得真好看……”

“……啊？”


	4. Ⅳ

麦克雷蜷缩在谷仓里已经三个小时了，他不存在的左臂正隐隐作痛，雨水渗透的稻草散发出一股腐败的、湿乎乎的气味，这让牛仔产生了一种自己就要发霉的错觉。  
“这里是特工源氏，A区扫除完毕，请求进行第二阶段。”  
牛仔终于来了精神，他翻滚着从草垛上跳了起来，麦克雷拍了拍耳机，“C区准备就绪，随时可以行动。”  
源氏在通讯器那头几不可闻地哼了一声。麦克雷结束了和前线短暂的对话，将维和者从腰间掏了出来。

>>>

麦克雷从梦里醒来的时候有雨水扑打在他的脸上——水珠以极快的速度击打着牛仔粗糙的皮肤，让他的脸生疼。  
他被自己崎岖的睡姿挤压在了两节车厢的接点之间，大腿已经麻涨得仿佛不是他自己的。麦克雷呻吟了一声，他试图挪动自己的屁股——这下好了，屁股也差不多不是自己的了。黑色尾羽的虎头海雕落在他的肩膀上，它用一种怜悯似的眼神盯着麦克雷。  
真是……睡不安稳。  
牛仔想。  
他应该回去他那间狭窄封闭的小房间，在行军床的下面有个老旧的皮箱，那里面塞着他的牛仔帽——没有那玩意儿他可没法好好睡觉。他压根不应该在这里，这趟行动从一开始也许就是个错误，麦克雷被自己的狂妄自大蒙蔽了双眼，牛仔总是对自己太有信心，但他知道自己曾经失败过，那么多次。

>>>

“如果你没办法平稳地使用你的能力，干脆就别用。”莱耶斯以前这么跟他说过。  
说这句话的时候他们都狼狈透了，就在一堵墙的背后，子弹密集的如同暴雨一般，他的长官大腿已经中了一枪，牙龈都快咬出血来。  
而这似乎是麦克雷的过错。  
尽管当时年轻的牛仔不愿意承认，但确实是他激怒了那些走投无路的恐怖分子来着。

“你的枪法不错，胆子很大，还有那么些个鬼点子，好好做你的士兵和牛仔吧。”他好像又听见莫里森这么跟他说。  
是啊，牛仔和士兵。麦克雷想，这才是最适合他的身份，超级士兵身边的超级向导，那是安娜·艾玛莉这样的传奇女士所应该书写的篇章。

麦克雷，他属于子弹、无尽的流血和自由的孤独。  
他不属于那个世界。

>>>

夜色愈发浓烈了。  
麦克雷没有再把注意力放在半藏身上，入夜后的一切都让危险系数提高了一个等级，牛仔的直觉让他不能掉以轻心。撒玛利亚人号从波诡云谲的迷雾中行驶而出，这车上几乎每一个人都不值得信任，麦克雷只能依靠自己。  
夜色漆黑。  
风和水珠刀割一样砸在麦克雷的脸上，牛仔尝试通过改变呼吸频率来让自己安定下来，但是他屡屡失败：夜色中的那是些什么？是沙尘吗？还是有什么东西在靠近？  
麦克雷不能轻举妄动，对方如果是智械，那么他很有可能已经在射程范围内了——牛仔不动声色地轻微摆弄着他的皮带扣，借着车头微弱的反光望向两边。  
……那确实是些智械，它们正在以一种诡异的形态跟踪着列车，它们的速度快得诡异，移动时四条机械臂一起摆动着，躯干部分则趴得极低，仿佛贴近土地，迥异于人和动物的扭曲的肢体动作让这些智械看起来像是一群钢铁怪物，他们的前额上闪烁着一枚巨大的光点，那光点散发出一种诡异的黄光，金属碰撞出一种规律的吱嘎声，那声音听起来像是一大片的昆虫。  
牛仔将自己隐匿在阴影之中，他接通了内部通讯器。  
“八号车厢发现智械部队，重复一遍，八号车厢发现智械部队。”  
通讯器那头传来了大个子队长的声音。  
“数量多少？”  
“不能确定，”麦克雷恨恨地咬着雪茄头，他有些焦躁，用手指猛地抓自己的头发，“这样看起来起码有一个装甲营的战力，你们倒是动不动？”  
通讯器那头传来一阵嘶鸣声，牛仔更加焦虑了，他不耐烦地抓住车沿上的安全梯跳进车厢里：守株待兔总比在高速移动的车外伏击那些智械来得方便，麦克雷的身体90%都是鲜活的血肉，机动性远不如强化过的智械士兵。  
大约过了三十秒，大个的声音又一次响了起来。  
“守住八号车厢的入口，婕达和安东尼去保护议员了。”  
……不良少女和假正经的美甲男。麦克雷思忖了一下，他将身后的车窗猛地放了下来，他将身体蜷缩车厢尾端的在两扇窗户之间，借助车厢外的灯光观察智械军团的动响。麦克雷听见那些机械整齐划一的步伐声，这些钢铁大家伙，他们或许行军有素，或许坚不可摧，但他们不知变通，对于如何一一攻破他们，牛仔很有经验：麦克雷将自己隐藏在阴影里，只需要他们撞破玻璃，维和者就能打爆这些大块头的处理器。

同时被打破的有六扇窗户，玻璃渣顺着车厢略微倾斜的坡度滑落在麦克雷的脚下，那些亮晶晶的小东西在黑漆漆的地板上闪烁着，智械陆续跳进车厢发出笨重的声响——大概九个，而麦克雷只有六发子弹，眼下整节车厢里只有他一个人，少了队友的掩护，麦克雷很难保证他不会在第二轮火力之前与残余智械交锋。  
如果两边交火，牛仔必须保证自己是最先开枪的那个。  
麦克雷将美丽的女士握在手中轻轻转了两圈，他从阴影中走了出来。那些黄色的灯泡清晰地提示了他方向，麦克雷从门框处翻滚出来，朝着最近的智械开了一枪，电流短路的爆裂声在车厢内炸裂开来。骤雨般的枪弹在牛仔四周扫射，麦克雷翻滚着横越到车厢另一边，他射中了第二个——第三发子弹他打偏了，牛仔喊了一声shit，连续射出了后面三枪：后三枪有两发命中，牛仔蜷缩在厕所隔间里换弹，似乎又有源源不断的补兵在冲进车厢。  
怎么就没完没了呢。  
牛仔啧了啧舌，听脚步应该又有六个智械钻了进来：这些大家伙就不嫌挤得慌吗？  
……麦克雷听到了第七个智械的声音。  
那个智械和其他的都不一样，它的声音很轻，但麦克雷听得见它脆弱的肢节转动的声音，它似乎不是一个战斗型智械。它们是要做什么吗？工程智械不应该出现在战斗现场。  
麦克雷拉开门缝，他看到仅剩的智械簇拥着一个黑色的小家伙往五号车厢走去。牛仔做了一个大胆的假设，并且很快在心里确认了这个假设，他没有迟疑迪在阴影之中以眼神锁定了那个小家伙。  
“逮到你了。”

他射出了六发子弹。  
大个子的智械们发出惨叫般的机械声，他们朝着子弹射来的方向疯狂地扫射着，麦克雷翻滚着蜷缩进车厢的另一头，那些智械朝着他飞奔来：该死的，他没能射中那个小个子智械，它们的计划也许就要得逞了。牛仔的脚踝生疼，刚有子弹给他造成了一块面积不小的擦伤，血已经浸透了他的裤腿。  
麦克雷又换了一轮弹，他抬起头来——一枚硕大的黄色灯泡正对着他。  
该死的。他甚至来不及抬手。

紧接着那颗灯泡忽然嗞咔嗞咔地闪动着，然后是突如其来的爆炸：它的整个脑袋都被炸成了碎片，滚烫的金属溅在麦克雷脸上，他的脸似乎被擦伤了。那智械轰然倒下，紧接着是第二个，它发出尖锐的啸叫声在牛仔的脚边爆炸：这一次麦克雷终于看清了，那是箭。  
他猛地抬起头，他看见半藏站半跪在货箱上，他的弓弦拉满。  
“注意你的背后，”他用一种称得上嘲讽的语气说，“布莱克先生——如果你非要这么称呼自己的话。”  
麦克雷嗤笑了起来。  
早就被识破了不是吗。  
“没错，我坚持这样称呼自己，”牛仔决定不掩饰自己的笑意，“如果你也非要我管你叫中村先生的话。”

半藏没有理会他，他朝着麦克雷的脚边射了一箭，那支箭扎根在铁皮上，扩散出某种像音波似的东西。  
牛仔站了起来，他看见五个智械正向着他们的方向冲来，“哇哦，这下要死定了。”  
他手里还有六发子弹，但他不能保证战场不会被人打扰，麦克雷尝试联络其他人，但入耳式通讯器里传来的除了打斗声和喘息声，就是枪炮的轰鸣，他们处在孤岛之中。  
三个大家伙露了头，麦克雷和半藏爆掉了其中两个的脑袋，另一个近了半藏的身，弓箭手拉紧了弓弦，与那个智械缠斗起来，他死死按住了大块头的胳膊，牛仔举起枪，给这个动作凶猛的智械补上了一发。

车厢内一下陷入了安静。  
“其他的呢？”  
半藏喘着气问他，他几乎是气急败坏的，白狼在车门的另一头用金色的眼睛环视四周。  
“不知道，”麦克雷说，“应该还没把他们清干净——我猜他们要去电机车厢。”  
聪明的主意：事实上只要尝试把列车停在这片荒野之中，他们就得疲于应付接踵而至的智械军团，智械无休无眠，高度协作，保镖却只是一群个有能力的散兵，被击垮是迟早的事。

半藏没有说话，他提着弓冲了上去——麦克雷看到剩下的三个智械护送着工程机进入了下一节车厢，两节车厢之间的防弹安全门正在缓缓合上——他们就要来不及了。  
半藏飞身上前，他射出了另一支箭，在安全门合上的瞬间，那支箭打中了车厢顶棚，瞬间，它被分裂成好几支，其中两个个护卫智械被击中，它们尖叫，然后爆炸。

那个工程机，他还在。  
麦克雷冲上去想要打开安全门，他对着锁扣连开了六枪，大门连接处发出噼啪的爆裂声，牛仔拉开大门冲了进去，他翻滚着躲避了攻击，换上最后一轮子弹。  
他打出的六发子弹同时击中了工程机和最后一个护卫智械。

搞定。  
麦克雷长舒一口气，他看了一眼这一车厢的狼藉，露出了胜利的笑容，牛仔伸手拍了拍并不存在的帽檐，他站了起来。  
“好了，三节车厢清空。”  
他对半藏说。

弓箭手只是冷着脸看他。  
工程兵看起来像是在战栗，他的机身因为短路而不断抖动着，火花从关节处溅出来：麦克雷低下头去看这个黑色的小怪物，然而这个智械却猛地剧烈颤抖起来，它的关节忽然互相脱开，它一下被分成了三个。  
“什么玩意儿！？”  
麦克雷大惊失色，其中的一节拖着裸露在外的电线，一下跳到了他的脸上，牛仔用力想要把它抓下来，半藏冲上来和他一起抓住了这个部分，他们合力把这个小东西从麦克雷的脑袋上揪了下来——它被狠狠扔到了车厢的那头，残缺的肢体弹动了两下，随即爆炸开来，两人避闪不及，几乎被爆炸的余浪冲到车厢的另一头，麦克雷的背狠狠地撞在车厢壁上，脊背疼得让他怀疑自己是不是弄断了肋骨。

麦克雷将视线投向了快速移动的另外两个智械残躯，半藏已经迅速地起了身，他向前疾走两步，紧接着拉开了弓弦。  
“别！”牛仔大喊着，“它们会爆炸！”  
半藏没有理会他，弓箭手猛冲上前，他就要朝着那两个破碎的机体射出箭了。  
麦克雷别无他法。

虎头海雕在车厢里发出厉啸。  
“半藏！住手！”

弓箭手的四肢被声音锁住了，仿佛有锁链从虚空中伸了出来，紧紧缠住了他，迫使他蓦然停下。半藏转过身去看着牛仔，他的眼睛里全是愤怒和震惊。  
那只虎头海雕停在麦克雷的肩上。  
“我说住手，”麦克雷在大脑里锁定了他，“你这是在自杀。”

“……你阻止我。”  
半藏恶狠狠地说。

两声爆炸在他们身后响起，整个车厢都剧烈地震动起来，车顶的照明灯闪烁了两下，紧接着周围的一切都陷入了黑暗——电磁列车的轨道没有声响，他们只是猛地停了下来。  
一片黑暗，一片荒芜，一片废墟。  
他们如同身处陷入迷航的船只。

“你阻止我。”  
半藏的语气听起来像是要把麦克雷咬死。  
“然后我们都失败了。”  
“嘿，”麦克雷没好气地说，“我是在阻止你自杀。”

“……你没说过你是个向导。”  
半藏气愤地说。  
“大概吧，”麦克雷焦躁地挠了挠头发，“听着，我不是什么厉害的向导，实际上要说精神能力我弱爆了，如果可能的话我还是更愿意用枪解决……”  
“所以你确实是个向导。”  
半藏恶狠狠地打断了他。  
他听起来更想杀了麦克雷了。  
牛仔仔黑暗中摊开了双手，“好吧，我是。”

他半天没有听见小个子的弓箭手在说些什么，半藏仿佛是没有说话，他在默默整理他的弓。然后他反过身来朝着麦克雷走了过来——他与牛仔擦肩而过。  
“杰西·麦克雷，逊毙了的向导。”  
他冷哼着离开了车厢。

麦克雷苦笑了起来。  
他还能说什么呢，牛仔心想，毕竟半藏说的是实话。  
他就是个逊毙了的半吊子向导。


	5. Ⅴ

麦克雷到现在都记得拘束衣散发出来的腐烂气味。那股化学纤维和皮革混杂在一起的恶臭让牛仔几乎要吐在里面——不过麦克雷忍住了，他可不想让自己目前仅有的衣服沾满更加令人厌恶的怪味。他努力地扭动着身体，试图让逃脱的动作显得不那么徒劳。  
然而这毫无意义。  
他的下巴很疼，麦克雷想如果他再不就医会不会在自己英俊的脸上留下永久性的创伤。昨天他刚刚被人打了——纠正，是被人捏着下巴徒手拔出了他的后槽牙。  
那个满脸愠怒的拉丁裔男人扭曲着他棕色的脸，用健壮的手捏住了他的下巴。麦克雷疼得脸都快扭曲了，但是很显然，对方并没有一丝怜悯。  
他的黑豹咬着麦克雷的精神动物——那只可怜的虎头海雕的脖子，似乎下一秒就要把它拧断。

“你说的没错，小子，如果把你揍得满脸是伤，我大概会被那些无所事事的官员找事儿，”加布里尔·莱耶斯的模样看起来像是要把他生吞活剥了似的，“但这不意味着我不能拔掉你一两颗牙。他们全然不会看出来。”  
最后，他这样冷笑起来，“我说了，给你两个选择。你是要签这份该死的卖身契，还是让我撬开你的嘴，从里面掏出颗臼齿来。相信我，这可比你想象的要疼得多。”  
麦克雷朝他的脸吐了口水。

所以这就是代价了，他现在被塞进拘束衣里，被铁链绑在焊死在了地面上的椅子里。疼痛驱使着他面部和颈部的神经不断痉挛，他的动脉血管剧烈地跳动着，麦克雷能听见生命流失的声音。  
对方竟然真的徒手拔掉了他的一颗牙。  
守望先锋的那些特战队员，他们都是怪物不成吗？  
更可恶的是，他现在必须坐在原地，看着眼前的一男一女拿着关于他的档案讨论着他，似乎还把他当做不存在。

“我理解加布里尔急切的心情，暗影守望现在确实需要一个向导，但是这孩子作为向导的数值完全不合格。”那个漂亮的长发女人神情冷淡地说着，好像他是什么可以用数值衡量的物件似的，她的精神动物，一只目光炯炯的荒漠伯劳正站在女人的肩头死死盯着麦克雷。  
“他甚至连我的第一层精神遮罩都突破不了——作为纯粹的向导，他，完全就是个，失败品。”  
莫里森蹙着眉，他的表情好像被掩藏在海水下的冰山一样让人看不清，“他不应该这么做。”  
“理论上我赞成他这么做，”安娜·艾玛莉这样说，“我可不想每次上战场都得同时照顾你们三个。但这孩子，他不行，他做不了一个好向导。”  
“但他是个战斗好手不是吗？杀了四个人，”那个金发男人说，“都是突击部队的，我的人。他还是个孩子呢。”  
麦克雷发出讥讽的嗤笑，尽管这让他的后牙槽又一次剧烈收缩起来，他咧开嘴抽搐着。金发的男人抬眼看了他一眼，表情似乎在说“我看不出这有什么好笑的”。  
“是他们枪法，太差了。”  
麦克雷一字一顿地说。

男人没有回答他，他也没有像是要冲上来揍他的模样。莫里森只是抱着双臂，用一种足以杀死他的眼神盯着牛仔。他的精神动物是一只雪豹，体型不大，姿态慵懒，趴在地上舔毛的时候却从不将目光从这间屋子里最大的威胁——麦克雷身上离开。  
麦克雷看见男人黑色的紧身训练服上挂着的臂章，它反射出金属色的光泽，上面有一些不明显的擦痕，这个男人爱惜他的仪表，珍视他的荣勋。  
他终于转头看了眼安娜·艾玛莉手中屏幕上的表单，又抬起头来看麦克雷。  
“报告说你才十七岁，”他冷着脸说，“你一定觉得现在的自己挺英勇的，为了帮派拼杀，和政府作对，哈，孤胆英雄。”  
麦克雷用冷笑回答他：这样的言论早就不新鲜了，你应该换个说法，童子军。  
“你还觉得我是个乡下童子军，理想主义，还很好愚弄，只要装腔作势地表现出强硬的态度就能蒙混过关。”  
胸口铭牌上镌刻着战地指挥官的男人终于露出了自负的笑容，“老实说吧，加比才是我们之中比较好说话的那个。”  
麦克雷忍不住地用舌头舔了舔自己缺失的一颗臼齿，牙槽处的软肉还在流血，光是碰一下就灼烧似的疼，铁锈味顺着舌尖蔓延。你们管这叫好说话，麦克雷在心里抱怨着。  
“他说他会给你选择，要么去蹲大狱，要么给他卖命。”

“你知道得很清楚嘛，黄金男孩儿。”  
麦克雷可不想在语言上示弱，他一点也不想知道杰克·莫里森要同他说什么废话：无非就是引诱他加入守望先锋的老生常谈，谢了，不要。  
“蹲大狱也没什么不好的，”麦克雷努力轻松地说，但他的牙龈不允许他这么做，“你猜猜我会不会成为监狱之王？等我出来的那天，也许你们就得面对一个比死局帮更加凶残的组织了。”  
“……丰满的理想。但很可惜，其实你没有选择，”杰克·莫里森，守望先锋指挥官，这个笑起来如同暖阳一般的金发男人说，“你已经超过十六岁了，你还杀了四个人——这还是登记在册的，我保证控方律师会在这个数字上添油加醋——加比想让你在华盛顿受审，这样你才能去蹲大狱。但我可以把你弄回新墨西哥州。了解新墨西哥的法律吗？你的故乡不会让你去蹲大狱的。”  
杰克·莫里森收敛起笑容，他冰蓝色的眼睛刀锋一样注视着年轻的小牛仔，“在那儿你会被送上电椅。知道电刑吗？不是注射，不是安乐死，电刑。那很痛苦，因为你不会立刻就死掉，在开始的一瞬间你甚至不会觉得疼，但马上指尖就会有灼烧感，接着是你的内脏，这时候你会觉得疼了，但这已经毫无意义。因为你的肌肉已经不受控制了，你的全身都会痉挛，面部会扭曲抽搐，你会流口水，就像个半身不遂的老年人似的——哦对，考虑到你的下腹肌肉也不受控制了，你还很有可能失禁。想想看那个场面，玻璃外面还有人在看着你，你可不光是会死，你会死得毫无尊严。没有人怜惜你，因为这是你应得的，报纸上都会写着，死局帮冷血杀手伏法，大家都会觉得你是活该。”  
“你知道这是为什么，你被你的同党出卖了，”最后，他这样总结道，“你被死局帮出卖了，连他们都不会同情你。”

麦克雷和这个年长的指挥官面面相觑着，他觉得自己一向是比较伶牙俐齿的那个，但牛仔也不得不承认，杰克·莫里森完全把他唬住了，如此不体面的死亡可比死亡本身要让人恐慌得多，虎头海雕在他的肩上发出凄厉的尖叫——该死，可不是这种时候——麦克雷完全暴露在了这个哨兵面前。  
“你会好好考虑的，毕竟你没有选择。”  
杰克·莫里森扭头去看了一眼档案，他看起来好像就是记不住麦克雷的名字，“我相信你……杰西。”  
指挥官扭头离开了观察室。  
麦克雷没有颤抖，他当然没有，怕死可不是他的本性，但他觉得脚底心发凉，牛仔现在很不舒服，如果能举起手来，他也许现在就会要一支笔，他要签那个该死的协议，他可乐意卖这个身了，让他干多少年都行，只要别让他在一群人面前表演大小便失禁就行。  
那个眉眼艳丽的埃及女人抬起头来，她的脸上露出一种欣慰的笑容，像个知心大姐姐一样开了口。  
“别太在意他们两个，你以后会知道的，作为战友他们很不错——就是别想着和他们作对。杰克说得对，他可是比加比更加难缠。”

>>>

麦克雷用牙咬住了自己的衬衫，他扯下一条布条，脱下靴子给自己的脚踝包扎。血浸透了他的皮靴，这让牛仔有些心疼。被子弹砸中的擦伤不算浅，他借着月光仔细检查了一下，但看不清有没有弹片夹在里面。只有限胡乱止血，接着到芝加哥去寻找好医生帮他解决了。  
若是换了从前，麦克雷从不要为这些事烦心，守望先锋坐拥着一整支医疗部队，他们拥有安吉拉·齐格勒这样的医学天才，他从不需要为自己的伤势担忧。美丽的欧洲姑娘会骂骂咧咧的斥责这些突击队员对身体的不加珍惜，一边用精湛的手法给他们治疗。末了，安吉拉还会附赠麦克雷一个吻，在脸颊上，象征着他们纯洁的友谊。  
但现在……？一切都得靠麦克雷自己了。

牛仔微微侧过头去看车厢另一头的半藏，他的手臂正在流血，他刚刚中了一枪，但弓箭手浑然不觉。他仍旧处在盛怒和懊恼的情绪之中，他的北极狼绕着车厢焦虑地打着转，像是随时随地都有可能要冲上来咬住麦克雷的脖子结果了他似的。  
麦克雷并无所谓，他们本来也称不上是朋友，为什么要假装友好呢？他听见高跟鞋的声响，那个绿裙子的应召女郎拎着个小手提袋出现在了车厢里。  
“我听说你们受伤了。”路易莎气喘吁吁地说，她的目光与麦克雷相接，又飘移到半藏身上，过了一会儿，她又重新看回麦克雷。  
“……我带来了伤药，也许不是很好用，是些老产品，但是我一直在用。”她的声音越变越小。  
“来吧，小姐，”牛仔朝她礼貌地笑了起来，“眼下这种情况，我可以欢迎任何帮助。”  
半藏站在原地，他的表情显得不置可否。  
路易莎在麦克雷身边坐了下来，她伸出手去帮牛仔按住伤口。

“所以，杰西·麦克雷……”  
这时候，亚洲人冷冰冰地开了口，“你来这趟列车做什么？”  
牛仔耸了耸肩，他伸手去接过女孩儿递给他的伤药，撒了一点出来贴在伤口上，杀菌的疼痛让他小声龇了龇牙，“很显然，和你做相同的事。”  
“杰西·麦克雷？”路易莎小声质疑道，“你骗我说你叫约翰·布莱克来着。”  
麦克雷连忙露出一个谄媚的微笑来，“小姐，我有我的……”  
“不过没关系，你们有自己的秘密，你们这种人，我见过太多了，”她笑眯眯地说着，那只漂亮的天鹅将脑袋趴在麦克雷的大腿上，这让牛仔感到温暖，“所以我猜，他也不像他们说的那样叫中村，对吗？”  
路易莎抬起头来，笑眯眯地盯着半藏。  
“你的手臂在流血！”  
她惊呼道。  
“没有关系，”半藏梗着脖子说，活像是厌恶被人触碰似的缩了缩手臂，“我甚至感觉不到疼痛。”  
“这可不行！”女孩坚持地站了起来，她走上前去抓住了半藏的胳膊，“我以前经常帮我弟弟处理伤口，你放心地交给我。”

麦克雷斜睨着偷偷注视弓箭手，弟弟这个词似乎令他大为震动，亚洲男人盯着女孩的脸看了一会儿，最终，他像是被软化了一般伸出了手臂。  
“我是，岛田半藏。”  
他最终这样柔声说道。


	6. Ⅵ

Ⅵ

 

“这是你的责任。”  
安保队长冷着脸呵斥麦克雷，他抱着双臂让自己看起来更像是一堵人墙。他脸上还残留着些没擦干净的油污，眼皮垂耸着，浅绿色的虹膜上刻着疲惫。  
牛仔不置可否地撇了撇嘴，他的眼睛甚至没有瞥向对方，“从我个人的角度来说，哦，你说得没错。”  
“听上去你还有别的角度，”这个高壮的男人咬牙切齿地说，“说说看。”  
麦克雷叹了口气，他终于扭过头来看着对方，眼神似乎在看着个被打了屁股的可怜孩子，“换个角度来说，这是你的失职。”  
麦克雷毫不客气地回敬，“对于这趟车和车上的所有人员来说，什么最重要？整个发动机组只有我们两个守卫，这样的安排是你的选择，它成了你的失职——”  
“一个，”半藏冷漠地打断了他，“我并不是被发配给你的，牛仔。”  
“哇哦，感谢你的坦诚。”麦克雷微笑着回击他。  
这个一脸不屑的大个子冷笑着看他，“你难道没有那个能力拦截那些智械吗？还是说你认同失败是因为你的无能。”  
麦克雷倍感不解地转过头去，他看见弓箭手投射给他一个不置可否的表情。  
哈，岛田半藏，他在心里嘲讽道，一个告密者。  
当然，麦克雷知道这是不可能的。牛仔在洞察人心方面自认还有些本事，在这趟暗流汹涌的列车上，比起其他人，半藏反倒更让他来得容易让人相信些——如果有朝一日，他们真要兵戎相向，那也许也会是一场公平决斗。  
麦克雷察觉到自己开始变得乐观。这样可不大好。

领队冷漠地转过身，他开始发号施令，“轮流守住缺口，我需要两个人去寻找附近的备用电厂和可用水源——”  
“我可以继续呆在……”麦克雷毛遂自荐。然而安保部长只是冷哼了一声，便回绝了他。  
“在你的重大失职之后，你认为我还会把同样的任务交给你吗？”他干巴巴地说，“布莱克先生。”  
麦克雷撇了撇嘴，他无法对此表示异议。寻找电力和水源不错，麦克雷想，起码他能够先于他人一步掌握重要资源：有些人默认了这些资源是必须共享的，但是麦克雷只知道一件事。  
永远别同一群哨兵分享任何东西。  
所以牛仔后退了一步，他乖乖举起双手做出妥协的姿态，率先开了口，“好吧，好吧，勤快人才到处跑不是吗。”  
麦克雷迈开伤腿向车厢外走去——感谢现代医学，伤口已经没再流血了，但他还是很疼，路易莎冲上前来扶住了他，他朝女孩投去感激的一眼。  
“她不能出去。”  
半藏忽然从他栖息的阴影处走了出来，巨狼的喉咙里发出喑哑的咆哮声。  
弓箭手挡在了麦克雷的行径中间，“我跟你去。”

麦克雷忍不住地在心里笑出声来。他觉得自己已经开始有些了解这个男人了，半藏有一些属于自己的温柔，表达方式也很委婉。绿裙子的女孩显然对此非常受用，她低着她绯红的脸，尽量装作一副不在意的样子——尽管阅历丰富，路易莎也只是个少女，世俗的风尘掩藏不了她浪漫的心脏。  
但是这仍然不能掩盖过去的污点，起码在麦克雷看来，半藏仍旧没有洗脱他的罪名——我不会问他源氏的事，麦克雷想，牛仔还不想过分暴露自己：半藏到底知道些什么？他道听途说来的通缉？杀人犯、黑帮分子？还是前守望先锋成员？  
麦克雷不应当信任他，但他似乎已经这么做了。  
这是不对的。  
牛仔在心里提醒自己。  
但他只是耸了耸肩，与半藏肩并肩走出了车厢。

>>>

麦克雷终于跑回自己的隔间里，把他的牛仔帽从床底下掏了出来：这下他可好受多了。趁着月色，牛仔看见半藏正站在铁轨边上，摆弄手上的仪器。  
“那是什么？”他好奇地问。  
“……探矿用流里侧探测器。”半藏僵硬地说，口齿含混迟钝，大概只是在复数他人告知的信息。

他到底是从什么地方来的古董？麦克雷不禁这样怀疑起来：弓箭手看起来确实好像是某部麦克雷曾经看过的黑白老电影里的人物，是谁来着，麦克雷记不清了。除了他的箭能穿透铁甲，以及他腿上那些……那是什么？假肢吗？还是有机装甲？他这种使用过时兵器的武士，真的会装有机装甲吗？  
也罢，麦克雷叹了口气，放弃了思考，他是个牛仔，还有什么资格去指责别人。

不过他也不是第一次见识到探矿用流里探测器到底有多不准了。麦克雷隐约记得温斯顿曾经告诉过自己几个调试方法，但可惜的是，自己早就将其抛之脑后了。因此现在，麦克雷不得不用力甩了甩他手中的探测仪，百无聊赖地站在夜晚的凉风中，企图跟着气味寻找到一些蛛丝马迹。  
“你不是狗，”半藏在一旁冷嘲热讽，“你闻不到水源。”  
“我就是狗我也闻不到，中村先生，”麦克雷礼貌地回敬他，“这一代是没有地上河的，湖泊也没有，我们唯一的盼头就是找个洞往下挖。”  
“……那他让我们来做什么。”半藏有些局促，他不易察觉地扁了扁嘴。然而小个子男人掩藏得并不怎么样，麦克雷决定原谅他。  
“你没看出来吗？”他收敛起嘲讽的语气，“我们被丢到荒郊野岭来接受惩罚——今天晚上月色不错，你猜会不会有狼？”  
亚洲男人冷漠地向前走了两步，“狼来了我会把他们一箭射死。倒是你，牛仔，你怕了吗？”  
“我，怕了？可笑，”麦克雷摇了摇头，“很有意思的假设，可我还没找到能让我恐惧的东西呢。”  
他自信地撒谎。  
麦克雷的小技巧，撒谎的人，必须无比自信。

半藏对此不置可否，“这不是件好事。”  
黑发的男人在一块红色的砾岩底下坐了下来，他似乎已经对这个无聊的任务彻底丧失了兴趣——亦或者，麦克雷认为，弓箭手从一开始就兴趣缺缺，他的加入仅仅是为了监视自己——半藏低着头，这让麦克雷看不见他的眼睛，他没有动弹，他的北极狼蜷缩在一旁。它也没有动弹。  
接着是静默。这个时间很长，长到麦克雷开始觉得有些无法忍受了，他在思考自己是否应该打破沉默。随即半藏终于开了口。  
“恐惧是让我们知道自己还活着的最好答案。”  
他模棱两可地下了结论。  
牛仔低下头去看他，他发现弓箭手的鬓角已经有了一丝白发——这在他这个年纪是不寻常的——他的眼角疲倦干涩，好像在叙述和自己完全无关的事情。  
“……所以呢？”牛仔斟酌着，但最终好奇心仍然战胜了一切。他是一个坏极了的对话者，明明已经看到了剧透的一角，却要假装不知情地愚弄剧中人，麦克雷对此产生了些许罪恶感，但这微弱的罪恶感稍纵即逝。  
醒醒，杰西·麦克雷，这个男人曾经杀了你朋友。  
……差一点杀了。

半藏无从查觉对方百转千回的心绪，他只是长舒了一口气，又一次开了口，“所以，我时时警惕，因为我有我的恐惧。”  
“我看不出这有什么意义，”麦克雷平静地陈述，“我也看不出有什么值得你恐惧的。”  
紧接着，他忽然俯下身，低下头去平视弓箭手的脸，他蜜棕色的眼睛盯住了半藏的脸。麦克雷心怀鬼胎地继续说，“还是说，你有什么内心深处的恐惧呢？”  
“你可以告诉我。”抱歉了，源氏——麦克雷在心里对他的忍者朋友道着歉——我实在是太好奇了。  
“你在恐惧什么？”他不动声色地释放着自己的精神立场，它们微弱地张开，覆盖了他们二人，“半藏，你可以告诉我。”  
弓箭手皱紧了眉头，低下头去，金色眼睛的白狼在他的身边焦躁不安地甩动着尾巴，他的脖子扭曲着，企图从沙地上站起来。半藏仍旧没有移动，他只是低着头，裸露的肩膀剧烈地颤抖着。  
“我的恐惧……”  
半藏粗重地喘着气说，他的音调缓慢而颤抖。  
“我的恐惧……”  
他忽然抬起头来，乌木般的眼睛死死盯住了麦克雷，“我告诉过你吧，你是个烂透了的向导。”  
矮个子的哨兵嘴角向下撇着，他满脸不悦地提着弓站了起来，企图与麦克雷平视——很可惜，他失败了。  
最后，半藏用略带些气馁的声音徐徐开口，“……即便告诉你了，难道你还能把我的弟弟复活吗？”

麦克雷登时语塞。  
自己是不是该告诉他源氏还活着？  
哦不，对方大概会大笑着用箭射穿他的脑袋，以此斥责他拙劣的谎言。这么近的距离，不妨做个假设，到底是麦克雷先拔出枪，还是半藏的箭矢先上弦呢？  
麦克雷可不想做这种假设。  
“你很无聊，杰西·麦克雷。”  
最后，半藏这样说道。

牛仔有些惊讶，“哇哦。”  
“什么？”  
“你第一次叫我的名字。”  
他露出一个浅显的微笑来，“说起这个，你是怎么认出我的？”  
麦克雷故作轻松地转移话题，试图让气氛变得热络起来。但弓箭手并没有专注在他身上，半藏低下头去整理自己的腰带，一面冷哼道，“你的胡子太蠢了，剃不干净，还长得飞快。”  
麦克雷紧张地去摸下巴。  
牛仔顿时了然，“这么说，你的确看过我的通缉令。”  
“我对通缉令不感兴趣，”半藏抬起头来看他，他们四目相对，“我的名字也在通缉令上。”  
“那么……？”  
弓箭手没有犹豫，他脱口而出，“有人出一百万美元，要我杀了你。”

麦克雷微微一怔，他浓粗的眉毛忍不住挑了起来。男人低下头去，从腰包里掏出一支雪茄和他的老旧打火机来——他打了三下才点燃了手中的帕特加斯，深深地吸了一口：焦油混合着雪松木的香气登时充满了他的鼻腔，让牛仔冷了一整天的心肺在一瞬间温暖熨帖。麦克雷又一次笑了起来，“这话听着怎么这么耳熟呢……”  
他又吸了一口他挚爱的古巴国宝，  
“你猜这是有多巧，”麦克雷说，“也有人出三百万美元，要我杀了你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · 开始了，突飞猛进48小时（不是）  
> · 万圣节乱斗之后我对半藏有了新的认识，哈哈，所以本章他俩比预想中的要更加话多，不过整体大纲没有变化  
> · 最近现充得要命，期待我22号之后能日更吧！  
> · 以及感谢 @francisxie 太太为我画的插图>333


	7. Ⅶ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中麦爹哼唱的歌是10cc的《I'm not in love》

弓箭手没有再说话。他也没有再看着麦克雷。这个亚洲男人偏过头去，他紧锁着眉，他在思索，在斟酌一个可能的性。就在半藏决定将这个可能性说出口的时候，麦克雷率先开口了。  
“你说雇佣我们的会不会是一个人，”牛仔听起来对这个猜测十分自信，“有人想要我们死，最好还能是两败俱伤——非常经典的套路，不是么。”  
半藏并没有表示反对，但他仍旧十分迟疑。“那么，这个人的目的是什么，”他冷静地反驳了牛仔，“你我素不相识。”  
……也算不上素不相识。  
麦克雷决定对此避而不谈，毕竟半藏是他目前仅有的盟友，他不想浪费这个机会——更何况“杀死一个人之前，你必须足够了解他”，莱耶斯曾经这么对他说过，不是吗？

“这就不知道了。”麦克雷叹着气选择了放弃思考，虎头海雕在他的头顶盘旋着，牛仔叹了口气，他放任自己完全沉浸在无声的月光里。  
“杀死我们，或是让我们彼此厮杀，这都不是目的，”半藏这样下着结论，“人们都喜欢围观盛大的角斗，但从不会注意到阴谋酝酿在帷幕之后。”  
麦克雷眯起了眼睛，“你的意思是，有人在利用我们作为掩盖，背地里却在达到其他的目的？”  
半藏爽快地否决，“我没这么说。”  
“这就有点无理取闹了啊，”麦克雷叹着气摇头，他已经全然放松了精神，“你刚才就是这个意思嘛。”  
“你明白猜测不能作为结论么，牛仔。”  
半藏冷语冰人。  
“你也知道绕弯子并不好玩吗，武士。”  
麦克雷反唇相讥。

他们一前一后地在沙地上缓缓前行，月光将二人的影子拖得老长，黑背海雕最后终于降落在北极狼的头顶。  
半藏尝试去驱赶这只精神动物，但是他失败了——出乎他意料的是，他毛茸茸的大家伙看起来似乎很喜欢这只黑色尾羽的猛禽，白尾巴的巨狼绕着麦克雷转了两圈，最后停留在弓箭手的右手边。  
矮个子的日本男人叹了口气，选择了放任自流。  
麦克雷在他身边一臂远的距离，戴着毡帽的牛仔哼着一首半藏没听过的歌。但是半藏确定男人唱得有些跑调，风里面这个美国人的声音听起来喑哑黯然又荒腔走板，像是一条被人凭空扭曲了好几次的铜丝似的颤抖着。  
“这是什么歌。”  
半藏终于忍不住发问了。他敏感的耳朵承受不住，他能够忍受雨滴声，能够承受磁悬浮发动机在转弯时的对接声……半藏那双敏感的哨兵耳朵甚至能承受孩童尖锐的叫声和女人的哭泣，但他发觉自己受不了麦克雷永无止境的走调，他需要用语言来制止这种摧残。  
“啊？”麦克雷一怔，他偏过头注视着弓箭手，仿佛他在说什么惊世骇俗的预言。  
“我在问你，你哼的是什么歌。”  
半藏一板一眼地重复道。  
牛仔半晌笑了起来，他用手不安地抚蹭着牛仔帽的帽檐，“我还以为你永远不会问这种问题呢，你看起来就不像是个会听歌的人。”  
“我当然听歌，”半藏气鼓鼓地说，他看起来像是被冒犯了，“在我小的时候，音乐是必修课，我需要学习尺八。”  
“那是什么？”麦克雷蹲下身子，他将视线与地平线齐平，和半藏闲聊的牛仔并没有放松警惕，他悻悻地问。  
“……一种吹奏乐器，”半藏言简意赅地回答他，“我的父亲认为这对心肺有好处。”  
麦克雷点了点头：所以你究竟是哪种类型？岛田半藏？爸爸的乖儿子？还是利欲熏心的长子？  
“所以，”半藏马不停蹄地将话题拉扯了回去，“你哼的究竟是什么歌？”  
麦克雷叹了口气，他扁着嘴回答道，“我没有坠入爱河。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说这首歌的名字，”麦克雷只好耐着性子解释，“老歌，我在莱因哈特的下载列表里找到的……”  
“莱因哈特？”半藏眯起了眼睛，这个名字让他淡漠的心脏泛起些微的好奇来。  
“……我以前的一个战友，”麦克雷决定隐瞒部分事实——这算不上谎言对吧——他坦然回答道，“他喜欢一些经典摇滚之类的，在我看来都是百来年前的古典音乐了。”  
牛仔耸了耸肩，他的精神动物飞了起来，这只浑身漆黑的黄喙大鸟乘着微风在低空盘旋着。麦克雷意识到一股微弱的精神流动，这让他极为警觉地不舒服起来，他伸出手去按住了半藏的肩。  
“趴下。”  
他小声命令道。  
半藏在一瞬间明白过来，弓箭手并没有反抗，他们在一处岩石下歇脚，借着月光将身体掩藏在不断被拉长的投影之下。  
“是什么东西。”  
半藏用微弱的，近乎气喘的声音问他。  
牛仔没有回答他，事实上就连麦克雷也不知道远处的动响是什么：那只是一些微弱的精神流，顺着虎头海雕的意识链接闯入了麦克雷的大脑，牛仔的大脑甚至没有能力辨识，也无法阻拦，他只能驱使着自己的精神动物赶紧回到身边：眼下他们只有两人，可不能冒着被什么可能的危险发现的准备。

这太不正常了。麦克雷想。  
他从没感受到过这样的精神流动。  
事实上麦克雷对感受人类的精神流非常不在行——他当然不在行，他的向导能力先天不足，后天还近乎荒废——但他还是能更模糊地感受到每个人微弱的流动：有些人的猛烈澎湃，如同悬崖边的海浪；有些人则温暖和煦，像是高档泳池恒温的水；还有些人的，则是深潭，只有偶尔的刺激才能波动他们的灵魂。  
譬如半藏这样的人。  
不管是什么样，麦克雷从未见过有两个人会拥有完全相同的精神流，即便是极端相似的双胞胎，也总会在细微的地方有差异——无法用机械代替人类，是因为无法以统一标准来掩盖个体差异——这就是哨兵与向导在共融性方面的困难之处。  
但麦克雷从没遇到过现在的这种情况：那些越来越近的精神流动，保持着完全相同的流速与近乎平直的波动频率，一点一点地向他们涌来。  
“……应该是智械哨兵，”麦克雷斟酌地终于回答了半藏的问题，“很多，听起来像是军队。”  
“他们发现我们了？”人类哨兵这样问他。  
麦克雷摇了摇头，“还没有。”  
半藏略一沉吟，他忽然猫着身子动了起来。弓箭手轻快地越过那块红色砂岩，他像一只灵巧的猫一样无声无息地落地。麦克雷愕然起身，他只能努力跟上半藏的行动——日本人的移动速度算不上快，但他身姿灵巧，在碎石堆里的节奏让牛仔应接不暇——麦克雷花了点功夫才终于跟上了半藏，两人在距离更近的影子里停了下来。  
“你真是厉害极了。”麦克雷一字一顿地嘲讽道。  
“谢谢。”半藏像是根本没听懂，他干巴巴地照单全收。  
牛仔忍不住翻了个白眼。

月光投射在红色的沙土上，微风将浮尘扬起，它们会缓慢旋转地舞动着飘落：殷红的沙，墨黑的夜。  
和一缕蓝色的月光。  
那已经不是精神流了，那是脚步声，半藏敏锐的五感能够清晰触摸到的脚步声，好像无形的声音化作生物一般的脚步声，它们在向着这个方向走来——半藏和麦克雷都没有动，他们原本就都是极为大胆的人，比起大胆又多了层谨慎，跟随着月色愈发靠拢，观察对面的动静。  
那果然是一队智械哨兵。  
他们的队列极为整齐，麦克雷的目光跟随着这些铁甲怪物，在心里默数着数目。当数到168时，牛仔察觉到自己的手心已然微微冒汗。  
……这么多数量的智械哨兵，就为了杀死一个议员吗？  
这不正常。  
牛仔的直觉这么告诉他。死局帮的经验这么告诉他。暗影守望的训练这么告诉他。  
“这不正常。”  
半藏这么告诉他。  
“这么多的智械哨兵，就为了杀一个议员？”  
麦克雷表示了赞同，“他们看起来更像是来打仗的……那个爱德华·卡特，他到底征召了多少保镖？”  
“不会超过四十个，”半藏回答他，“这数目完全不对等。”  
这下麦克雷来了劲，他回过头去盯着半藏，“唉，你说那个老胖子……知不知道对面派了这么多人来杀他？”  
半藏几不可见地皱了皱眉，“需要回去报告吗。”  
他看起来像是不大乐意的。  
于是麦克雷摇了摇头，“不，再看看——也许我们能掌握他们的藏身地。”  
半藏点了点头，他认同了这个计划，“也许根本不止168个智械哨兵，也许他们就是要打仗。”  
“最关键的是，”终于说到了麦克雷的得意之处，牛仔忍不住地拉扯了一下他的帽檐，他朝着半藏笑了起来，“这么多智械哨兵……他们的女王蜂在哪里呢？”

半藏露出了成竹在胸的神情。  
“走吧，”他朝着智械哨兵行军的路线挑了挑眉毛，“去探探底。”


	8. Ⅷ

麦克雷和半藏因循着夜色，沿着智械哨兵的足迹一路向西而动，麦克雷看到一间废弃了的木屋。牛仔拍了拍半藏的肩膀，示意他方向。  
然而半藏对此却不以为然，“你认为这么个小空间足够这些智械待的么。”  
“可不是嘛，”麦克雷轻声说，“我准备进去看看，你要跟我来么。”  
半藏没有回答他，只是给了他一个白眼。  
麦克雷的内心变得紧张而跃跃欲试起来，他将漂亮的姑娘在手里盘拨了几下，维和者曲线优美，但身体冰凉。半藏强硬地将身体插入到麦克雷和石块之间，他轻拨弓弦，朝着硬槭木拼成的谷仓射了一箭。  
麦克雷不知道他应该看半藏还是看夜空中的箭——这支箭的落点十分奇异，它扎在了谷仓的边缘，向下的倒数第二条木楞上：这个亚洲人想干嘛？  
麦克雷没头没脑地想。  
“巨龙会看穿一切。”半藏平静地说道，他没有再多说其他，只是稍稍挪动了肩膀示意麦克雷继续盯住射出去的那支箭。  
红色的影子隔着枪窜了出来，牛仔回忆起车厢内的打斗，他忽然了然于胸，“音波定位？这招我可见试过了。”  
半藏对此不以为意，他全神贯注地注视着谷仓里智械的动静，“这里面不寻常。”  
他终于这样说道。  
麦克雷观察了一会儿，牛仔的脑子在飞速运转着。半藏沉吟了一会儿又说，“这样的谷仓，下面肯定有地窖——我们并不知道供他们藏身的地窖究竟有多大。”  
“怎么，智械向导还愿意待在那种地方不成？”  
麦克雷反问他。  
“怎么不乐意？”半藏自信地说，“他们是机械，他们并不在乎这些。”  
牛仔摇了摇头，他已经放弃了观察。麦克雷用背倚靠着石块，他把牛仔帽拉了下来，遮住这片苍蓝色的月光。  
“没有这回事，”麦克雷用他最轻柔的嗓音这样说道，“他们中的大部分确实如你所言，是没有感知能力的，但是我知道一件事，智械向导一定会有感知，他们有自己的喜好——智械和机械，归根结底还是不同的。”  
“你这样说，就好像你很了解他们似的。”半藏对此嗤之以鼻。  
这下牛仔默不作声了。  
我当然了解他们。  
麦克雷在心里说，他杀死过不计其数的智械，他挫败过难以枚举的战争，他了解智械的行为，就像老鼠了解一座城市的下水管道。  
这不是个好比喻，麦克雷心知肚明，但是他就是忍不住这么想。美国男人将帽檐拉得更下了些，他试图在这样紧张的环境里用小憩来换取属于自己的空间。  
但很显然，半藏并不打算给他什么“属于自己的空间”——没过多久，这个执着的小个子亚洲男人就用力推搡了他，“有情况。”  
“你并不是话多的类型，”麦克雷烦躁地说，“但是有时候，我还真想把你催眠了。”  
“你做不到，作为向导你太弱了。”半藏小心地讥讽他，努力寻找着麦克雷所能承受的玩笑的平衡点——求求你别搞这套，牛仔想，别搞的好像你很想同我搞好关系似的。  
所以麦克雷任命地翻了个身，“什么情况？”  
“他们都不见了。”  
牛仔和弓箭手略一对视，随即又一齐点了下头。  
他们越过那块巨石，向着木屋疾走而去。

 

半藏攀附着木桩，从屋檐下的小窗翻身入内。麦克雷只能绕着墙沿找到门，他用力撞击破门而入——这时候半藏已经等候他多时，弓箭手正沿着一些不甚明显的草木灰烬向前搜索着。  
“他们在下面。”终于，他这样对麦克雷说。  
半藏拨开脚下的秸秆，他抓住了一枚生锈的铁环，小心翼翼的拉开了一片小闸门——木板发出微弱的吱呀声，这让他立刻停了手。  
发烫轻了声音，将门板挂在一旁的栓钩上。  
半藏收敛起他的精神动物，先行跳了下去，麦克雷紧随其后。  
他们降落在一片软草皮上。干燥的，带着麦香气的软草皮，周围是一片的黑。  
“这到底是什么鬼地方。”麦克雷不自在地轻声说。  
半藏没有回答，他朝着麦克雷做出一个噤声的动作来。武士猫着观察四周，哨兵极佳的视力让他在黑夜中很快地分辨出了方向。“下面是个山洞，”半藏确认道，“真有趣。”  
他说这话的时候语调冷淡，听起来可不像是真的觉得有趣。  
麦克雷推了推帽子，他紧跟在半藏身后观察着他的后背：这个男人在移动中的脊背紧绷，他严肃又紧张，但他的身躯总是保持着一种坚毅而充满了柔韧性的姿态，这让这个小个子看起来强硬又骄傲。  
通常情况下麦克雷都认为自己能够一眼看穿这种人：他们都是拥有老式贵族神气的守旧派，他们的脊柱坚硬得像石头，一如他们的脾气，这种人并不好相处，但他们会是最坚韧的战士和最忠诚的朋友。  
这很有意思，他所看到的半藏的一切，都和源氏提供的信息相左——当然事实上源氏也没有提供过多的关于半藏的信息，他所知的不过是一些事件和暗影守望的分析报告——过去的他和现在的他，仿佛如同迷雾一般令牛仔看不清楚。

“别。”半藏忽然没头没脑地说。  
“别什么？”麦克雷问他。  
半藏不自在地甩了甩头，“别这样盯着我看，别试图探究我是个什么样的人。”  
麦克雷起了好奇，“怎么？根本感觉不到。”  
弓箭手显然不耐烦了起来，他停下了脚步，转过头来盯着麦克雷，像是他的脸上长了痦子似的（他没长吧，麦克雷忍不住摸了摸脸，“谢天谢地，我的吃饭家伙还在”，他自嘲。），“我感觉到了，牛仔，显然作为向导，你根本不懂收敛你的精神力。”  
“这不可能，”麦克雷对此嗤之以鼻，“我的精神力弱到你根本感觉不到我在思考。除非……”  
麦克雷闭了嘴。  
不。  
这不可能。  
他也不想去想这种可能。  
岛田半藏才不可能是他该死的高度配适性哨兵。

东方人对此浑然不觉，他转过头去摸索着这条狭窄的矿洞，试图寻找智械们的蛛丝马迹，“他们到底躲到哪里去了。”  
麦克雷叹了口气，他决定不再多想。  
“很近了，大概五十米，我能感觉到有其他哨兵的存在，从感官流来看，全部都是智械哨兵。”  
于是半藏敛神收声，小个子男人将自己掩藏在石块之间，他放慢了移动的速度，哨兵寻找着角度，向不远处的地面又射了一箭。  
十多个个红色的智械从黑暗中冒了出来。  
麦克雷捏紧了手中的左轮。  
“需要出手吗？”牛仔谨慎地说，“他们的数量太多了。”  
半藏没有抬弓，显然他也在斟酌胜率——但忽然的，有一个智械从漆黑的石壁拐角处忽然钻了出来，他无机质的黄色成像器官与半藏相对。弓箭手没有迟疑，搭箭上弦，射出了一箭。麦克雷没有开枪，在第一个智械倒下的瞬间，他盯住了第二个智械的移动方向，朝着后继者开了枪。  
忽然涌出的智械用他们的成像系统照亮了整个山洞，这些钢铁怪物发出诡异的嘶鸣声飞快地窜了出来，把他们团团围住。其中的两个冲上前来将半藏压倒在地上，弓箭手奋力搏命踹开了一个，另一个则被弓弦割下了脖子。麦克雷腹背受敌，他射中了远处的一个冒着绿光的怪家伙，忽然后背被智械猛烈地袭击，牛仔企图甩掉对方，但这无济于事，又有个巨大的家伙冲了上来，他露出尖锐的金属指骨，发出尖叫。  
牛仔临危开了一枪，那大家伙爆炸着倒在了地上——麦克雷翻身勒住了身上智械的头部，它们的处理器多半在这里，他反手提枪，对着自己的肩上三寸猛开了一枪。巨大的轰鸣声让他耳朵生疼，但他终于摆脱了这些钢铁怪物的桎梏。  
“他们太多了，”半藏冷哼道，“战力和之前遇到的也完全不同。”  
“必须速战速决，”麦克雷对着地上爬动的机械残骸补了一枪，“回去通知其他人。”  
他们退了两步，然而智械哨兵速度更是快得惊人，他们如同四足动物一般冲了上来，抓住了半藏的脚踝。牛仔没有时间犹豫，他向着智械群扔出了闪光弹。  
麦克雷连开六枪。  
六发子弹在一瞬间被打了出去，在智械哨兵都无法反应行动的瞬间——六个哨兵倒下了，智械们发出了剧烈的尖叫声，他们忽然停滞在了原地不动。  
麦克雷大惊失色，“走！”  
我不应该这么做的。  
他在心里抱怨，但是这又能怪谁呢，只有在这个瞬间麦克雷才意识到自己犯了多大的错误——麦克雷揪住了半藏的手臂，拉着他向反方向跑了起来。  
他们身后的那些智械哨兵惊叫着，他们在原地猛烈摇摆着身体，他们的身上不断冒出白烟和橙色的火焰。  
然后弓箭手看见他们爆炸。  
“半藏！”  
麦克雷大喊他的名字。

半藏在黑暗中听见牛仔的声音。弓箭手抬起眼皮，周围是墨一样的黑，有一束光正落在他的脸上。  
到处是灰尘，半藏忍不住想要咳嗽，但他憋住了，爆炸的强音对他脆弱的耳朵产生的影响似乎已经绵延了好几分钟，现在他的耳朵里还有鸣音——他们似乎还没有被坍塌物完全掩盖住，麦克雷正趴在他的正上方，牛仔的脸背对着强光，模糊不清。  
“嗨，半藏……你醒醒。”  
牛仔用气声呼唤他的名字。  
“我醒着呢，”被强光刺激的弓箭手急速阖上了眼睑，“现在什么情况。”  
他伸出手去想要按动通讯器，但那一头沙沙作响的电流音示意着被阻隔的通信，半藏皱着眉关掉了通讯器，“联络不上，你试过精神沟通吗？”  
“我要是这么厉害，现在就该是你在上面给我挡着了。”麦克雷苦笑道。  
有碎石细沙，透过麦克雷的腋下肩头，掉落在半藏的脸上。弓箭手有些恍然，刚才的爆炸，洞窟显然业已坍塌，单凭牛仔绝不可能一人支撑住这出不断塌方的地穴。  
“你怎么样？”  
半藏终于问道。  
麦克雷咬牙切齿地笑了起来，“还行吧，就是背后那个金属垃圾，硌得我怪疼的。”  
有具智械哨兵尸体，他骨骼扭曲地横在替他挡着那些跌落的楼板碎石。半藏忍不住地浅笑起来。  
“就知道你做不到。”  
他说。  
“你可真无情，”麦克雷故作夸张地朝着他挤眉弄眼，“现在可是我在救你啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，麦爹并不是弱鸡向导，他只是配适范围狭窄……


	9. IX

麦克雷分不清这是第几个小时了。  
感官在狭窄和寂静的空间里被延伸得无限绵长，他不是超级向导，牛仔没有绝对灵敏的精神域——麦克雷的后背眼下已然没了知觉，他的肌肉在重压变得下酸痛麻木，右臂都开始微微颤抖起来。牛仔动了动腰，企图让自己能够撑起更多的空间。碎石屑随着他的动作从缝隙中滚落下来，砸在麦克雷的脸颊和手臂上。  
“……你可以靠过来。”半藏冷着脸说。  
“啊？”  
“靠过来，”半藏叹着气说，“我动不了了，你需要节省体力，目前只能靠你。”  
“你怎么就动不了……”  
麦克雷艰难地低下头，他看见半藏的小腿卡在碎石和机械的横截面之间，那里的机械结构似乎已经有了损耗，他的身下有一小滩血迹，这让麦克雷忍不住地皱了皱眉。弓箭手远比他要敏捷，但此刻他们全都进退维谷——更别提这人眼下似乎比麦克雷伤得更重。  
“这下要怎么办？”麦克雷试探性地问他，试图避开半藏的伤势，实际上他们都知道现在毫无方法：任何微妙的移动都会让上方的石块崩塌，但他们没有水和食物，通讯也中断了。夜晚的中北美荒原冷得出奇，寒风会带走他们的体温，会有荒原的野狼成群结队，会有老鼠和蜥蜴在他们的身边爬动……  
然后当最后的月光投射在他们身上时，他们很有可能已经死于骤降的气温，然后尸体腐败，被秃鹫啄食，当人们找到的时候，只剩下两具白骨。

当然，这绝不可能是麦克雷。  
杰西·麦克雷拒绝这样的人生。  
他不是没有想象过自己的死亡，但那有可能是鲜血，是战争，甚至有可能更加荒唐的，是爱情和决斗——也绝对不会是现在这样的——麦克雷一直认为自己是个绝顶浪漫的人，他有权拥有一个绝顶浪漫的死法。  
而不是像现在这样，和一个不苟言笑，与浪漫绝缘的日本武士一起死在这场塌方里。

“你能爬出去么。”半藏平静地说。  
“什么？”麦克雷有些吃惊，“这不行，我要爬出去了，你就死定了——虽然看不见，但我能感觉到，背上的结构非常微妙，你看看是不是正好卡住了……我可不能保证移动过后这些石块会怎么样啊。”  
半藏没有反驳他，哨兵观察了一小会儿，说，“是个三角形。”  
“什么？”  
“是个三角形，”他重复道，“这意味着你如果动一下，我们俩就会同时被压死。”  
麦克雷叹了一声表示放弃。  
“你，还好吗？”  
他这么问半藏。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“你在流血啊。”  
麦克雷用眼神示意了半藏伤口崩裂的右臂，女孩之前做过的包扎已经有些松散，暴露在衣袖之外，殷红的印记正从里面渗透而出，很快显露出创面的痕迹来，浸湿了白色的医用绷带和半藏残损的外衣。  
“……我还好。”  
弓箭手喘着粗气说，“这不是重点。”  
“这样吧，你猜他们要多久才能找到我们？”

麦克雷试图故作轻松地说。  
半藏朝他翻了个白眼，但他似乎已经没有更多的力气搭话，“……你真的认为会有人来找我们？当真？”  
他嘲讽地结束了这句话。  
麦克雷哑然：半藏说中了一个他不大愿意思考的问题，实际上在这趟列车上，压根不存在什么在意他死活的人，他被放逐死亡或是凯旋归来，对于那些志得意满的肤浅哨兵团体来说，根本毫无关系，他的死活只是一张文件的事，甚至连真名都不需要。这之中如果有人认出了他，说不定还能去领一笔赏金。  
这点来说，岛田半藏还真是和他同病相怜。

“那是什么，声音。”  
半藏说。  
麦克雷没听见声音，牛仔有些疑惑地摇了摇头，他偏着头仔细探索了一会儿便选择了放弃，“我可没有你们哨兵的好耳朵。”  
日本人艰难地叹着气，似乎说话对现在的他来说异常艰难。麦克雷察觉到他的异状，牛仔抬高了声音，“半藏，醒醒，你得和我说说话。”  
半藏艰难地呼吸着，“好吧……那是不是狼……”  
麦克雷扁了扁嘴，“听起来像，我没想到这一带现在还有狼。”  
现在麦克雷也听见了，狼的嚎叫声，也许月亮跟着升起来了？牛仔没头没脑地想：如果是这样，那他们真是错过了极好的风景——中央大平原上升起的月亮是银蓝色的，她的光辉会把一切都染上一层冰雪一样的色彩——麦克雷曾一度非常迷恋这种风景，尽管他已经许多年没有看到过了。  
快二十年了。  
还真是……令人怀念。  
于是牛仔忍不住地笑了起来，他现在实在也找不到其他方法来转移注意力，排遣后背的麻木疼痛了，“我还真有点想念这声音，当年这条火车线，我可是在这上面骑过马的。”  
麦克雷颇有些得意地说。  
“我也骑过马，”半藏的喘气声变得微弱起来，麦克雷注意到他的衣角已经被血沾湿了，“家里曾经有个马场……”  
“哈，知道你是个大少爷。”麦克雷故作轻松地笑着，试图转移半藏的注意。不过也许弓箭手并不在意失血，他没有转头，也没有颤抖，只是平静地接了话，“那都是过去的事了。追溯过去毫无意义。”  
“当然不是毫无意义，”麦克雷说，“你说过你有恐惧，你在逃避什么？”  
半藏白了他一眼，“这不是你该知道的事，牛仔。”  
麦克雷长舒了一口气，“得了吧，你知道我们有可能死在这里，难道你真要带着一肚子秘密离开人世吗？”  
半藏绝望地闭上眼睛，“……就让我带着一肚子的秘密离开人世吧。”  
麦克雷干笑起来。“你到底是从谁手里拿到我的资料的，”他百无聊赖地问着，并试图不在声音中表现出自己的疲惫来，“有我正面照的人不少，有这么详细的资料的人可不多。”  
“我的资料很详实，”半藏轻声说道，麦克雷注意到他的嘴唇几不可见地泛出了一丝白，他的下嘴唇开始微弱地打颤，“我知道你在守望先锋待了十三年。”  
麦克雷不置可否，“暗影守望，我们的头和另一边……有点不对付。”  
“……后来呢？”半藏似乎终于察觉了对方与他谈话的意图，男人妥协般地选择了进行沟通。  
“后来……？你知道有这样一种人么，他们就像是从出生开始就认识似的，连对方在说话时会在那一个词后面停顿都一清二楚……”  
半藏没有说话，他的表情看起来像是陷入了某种回忆，并且那回忆很美好，促使着这个不苟言笑的日本人唇角微微上挑起来。  
“是，是有这样的人，”半藏柔声说，“我从他出生起就认识他。”  
麦克雷假装他没有捕捉到这个信息，“这样的两个人，他们一起打过仗，一起受过伤，住过一个军帐，穿过同一双靴子……在我看来这种人和结了婚也没什么区别了。”  
“……他们是亲人。”半藏纠正他。  
“也许吧，”麦克雷不太耐烦地咬住了口中还剩一半的雪茄，“但他们就是没法和平地度过荣勋时光。光荣一旦降临，他们就决裂了——我从没和人一起享受过什么，但从他们身上我知道了一件事：没有人能够和什么人共享些什么。”  
“所以，你选择只相信自己……”半藏绵延的呼吸投射在麦克雷的脖颈处，“所以你跑掉了。”  
麦克雷终于也翻了个白眼，“好吧，你还知道些什么？”  
“我还知道你是自己给自己取了个姓氏。”  
“没办法，”麦克雷轻描淡写地说，“我可不想用个嫖客的姓啊。”  
半藏没有回应，这个日本人发出绵长而轻柔的呼吸声，他似乎陷入了沉默。  
这沉默在狭窄的石块缝隙中盘旋。就在麦克雷以为对方都不会在做声的时候，半藏又一次开了口。  
“你恨他吗？”  
“恨他？”麦克雷有些吃惊，“为什么会这么认为……我都不知道他长什么样。”  
“……我恨他。”  
半藏说。  
麦克雷怔神，他反应了一会儿才意识到半藏并没有在指他的父亲。弓手在说的是那个麦克雷从未见过的岛田家最后一位家主：半藏和源氏的父亲。那个迷雾中的男人——他的死亡是岛田家族坍塌的前奏，他身后的秘密让这对兄弟阋墙。源氏曾经说过，半藏是他父亲的骄傲，是整个家族最引以为豪的儿子。  
这个儿子现在在说，他恨他的父亲。

“不，我不恨他，”半藏忽然又说，他已经近乎语无伦次起来，“也许我想恨他，也许我真的恨他……”  
麦克雷意识到半藏的失血量有点大了，他努力侧压着身体去抵住对方的伤口，但牛仔不敢轻举妄动，他的任何一个细微动作都有塌方的可能，他们只能在这个局促的空间中互相依存，寄希望于可能根本不会来的救援。  
“……我从没见过他笑，他似乎根本没有在乎过我的感受，”半藏的声音开始变得颤抖起来，“他对我百般要求和折磨，但他……我知道他爱我的弟弟……”  
源氏。  
麦克雷忽然明白过来。  
他那位算不上熟稔的朋友，是半藏心里的一把刀。  
“但是我不懂……如果他真的爱源氏……”  
半藏近乎抽泣起来，他喘着气缓慢地说道，  
“为什么要让其他人来掌控这一切……”  
“又为什么要让我杀了他……”  
他的声音逐渐听不见了，麦克雷看见半藏闭上了眼睛。  
小个子的哨兵还在抽搐着，牛仔清楚地知道他还活着，但现在这个美国人的大脑里一片空白。  
他刚刚说了什么？  
“半藏，”麦克雷只能试探性地发问，他抬高声音企图叫醒对方，“半藏，醒醒！”

日本男人忽然睁开了眼睛，在月光中麦克雷看到他茶棕色的虹膜边布满了血丝，他的眼角挂着一滴眼泪：那不显眼极了，但是麦克雷注意到了——那是孤狼的眼泪。  
这个疲倦的、脸色苍白的、失血过多的男人又一次闭上了眼睛。  
“源氏……对不起……源氏……”  
他哭泣着说。

麦克雷的心脏狂跳起来。


	10. X

麦克雷觉得口干舌燥，他全身的肌肉都在疼。精力几乎已经到了极限，更别提现在还有个陷入错乱的哨兵在不断地冲击着他的精神屏障：半藏看起来还算活着，但他的意识依然恍惚，他的感官在麦克雷的意识区间里错乱成一团。  
牛仔强迫自己冷静下来，他试图梳理半藏那些纷繁的回忆和意识流。这可真难啊，麦克雷叹着气抱怨起来，作为一个几乎没有经受过训练的向导，他所有粗浅的常识全都来源于安娜·艾玛莉——但是杰西·麦克雷和安娜·艾玛莉有着云泥之别，他不懂要如何安抚哨兵的情绪，他更不知道要怎么让受伤的哨兵迅速镇定下来。他只能机械性地重复着简单的安抚节奏，将稳定情绪如潮汐状向半藏的记忆核心中推送进去。  
他看不清半藏的那些回忆和情绪，他总归是看不清的，麦克雷从来都没能看清过哪个哨兵，半藏的精神屏障已经是他所能进入的最深的领域——他真的是个极为业余的向导，麦克雷又一次嘲讽了自己。  
他在半藏的精神域中停了下来，麦克雷努力地让自己镇定下来，这是他唯一知道的方法，只有他镇定下来，才能让这样的镇定影响哨兵不安定的情绪。  
麦克雷别无他法，他只好开始唱歌。  
他还在唱《我没有坠入爱河》。  
莱耶斯曾经因为这事儿吼过他，他曾经喊着“你要是再唱这种走调的傻缺玩意儿，我就要用狗腿刀割开你的颈动脉”向他冲过来。但麦克雷对此充耳不闻，因为他拿准了莱耶斯不会这么干——不过拜他所赐，小牛仔总算知道唱歌算不得自己的强项。  
而如今他别无他法，眼下麦克雷只能试试。  
这个半路出家的向导并不确定这能多有效果，但在唱到“并不能说明你对我很重要”时，半藏的呼吸声变得稳定了起来，他终于不再大声抽泣了——麦克雷想这大概有了效果，于是他更加卖力地唱了起来。  
“……闭嘴吧，牛仔。”  
最终，这个虚弱的哨兵重新开了口。半藏努力地睁开眼睛，他像是累坏了似的耷拉着眼皮，只是眯缝着双眼看着麦克雷。但麦克雷分明在其中感受到了杀意。  
“你唱歌……太难听了。”  
半藏一字一顿地说。  
麦克雷裂开嘴笑了起来，“好极了，你是第二个这么说我的人。”  
半藏叹了口气，他没有接茬。  
“你还好吗？”麦克雷试探地问他。实际上他当然知道答案是否定的，半藏的大脑此刻仍旧是一团乱，他显然还处在情绪的低落期，但哨兵已经比刚才要清醒了许多，他正在尝试稳定自身——只是对于一个哨兵来说，这实在有些困难，麦克雷想要尝试帮助他，但半藏随即喝止了他。  
“从我的脑子里滚出去。”他虚弱地说。  
麦克雷只得妥协，“你确定你没问题吗？”  
“我没问题，”半藏哑着嗓子说，“只要你从我的脑子里滚出去就行。”  
“好吧好吧，你说了算，小公主。”  
麦克雷只好恭恭敬敬地从半藏的脑子里退了出来，他十分确定，若是换了平时，他现在也许已经被半藏的箭扎成了筛子——也许又不会，谁知道呢？麦克雷虚无缥缈地想，他跟半藏的关系应该已经不像十几个小时前那么僵硬不自然了。  
而现在，太阳已经升起，他们熬过了艰难的夜晚，阳光穿透过石缝斑驳地投射了几块几何形碎片在麦克雷的背上和半藏的脸上。他们的体温在回升，饥饿感正在消退，只是十多个小时没有进食，远没到人类的生理极限——麦克雷还是很渴，但半藏看起来比他更为糟糕：哨兵的嘴唇惨白，唇皮已经龟裂翘起，露出血丝来。半藏眯着眼睛迎接清晨的阳光，终于如释重负地叹了口气。

“活着，真是不错。”  
麦克雷这样总结陈词。  
半藏没有回答他，这个隐忍的日本人只是眯着眼睛轻声笑了起来。  
“你有口臭了。”过了一会儿，半藏这样说。  
“这也没办法啊宝贝，”麦克雷用力翻了个巨大的白眼，“我们在这么个鬼地方呆了一晚上，你现在也不是香喷喷的好么。”  
这一次，日本男人发出了不小的笑声，他的嘴角短促地向上挑了起来，麦克雷被他感染，也跟随着笑了起来。

他们笑着停顿了一会儿，麦克雷觉得他的胸腔在发疼，他对此无能为力，毕竟他已经在这样的极限环境里待了十多个小时，这对于大多数人来说都可谓是个壮举，他理应感受到疼痛，现在的致命问题是：他们还要在这里待多久？  
……哪怕是死了也比这舒服。  
嗨，麦克雷在心里反驳自己。他脑子里的小杰西又开始胡思乱想起来，明明活着才是更美好的事。要是这样不明不白地死了，大概会有一群混蛋弹冠相庆，不，他不能接受。杰西·麦克雷，就算是死，也得是提着枪冲进黑爪的基地去，把他们搞的沸反盈天，然后他会被射穿身体，被高高地挂在墙上，他会是个英雄，他死得其所。  
就像他想过很久的，他是个绝顶浪漫的人，必须有个绝顶浪漫的死法。

半藏忽然皱了皱眉，他几不可闻地开了口，“有……其他向导……”  
麦克雷警觉起来，“智械向导没有撤出吗？”  
“不是，智械向导，”半藏说，“我认识她……”  
“她？”麦克雷迟疑地问。  
半藏摇了摇头，“记不清了，但她的精神流，我有印象，很稳定，很强大，但是……”  
“很幼稚。”  
麦克雷停了下来，他开始尝试接收周围的信息，他听见风声，听见半藏的呼吸声，还有……远处有个女孩在呼喊。  
“路易莎？”麦克雷迟疑了起来，“她来这种地方干什么。”  
半藏艰难地叹着气，“也许她是唯一愿意来找我们的人。”  
“哈，这点我倒是相信。”  
麦克雷自嘲地点了点头，他闭上眼睛开始尝试和女孩的进行精神沟通。很快地，麦克雷就感受到绿裙子少女的精神流，她的世界是如此宽广和煦，柔曼的微风吹动了牛仔脑内的海平面，他能看到那只漂亮的天鹅，它在少女碧波荡漾的湖面上优雅地摆动着脖子。麦克雷抬起头来，他发誓自己看见了那个红头发的漂亮姑娘。

“嗨，路易莎。”  
他隔着精神屏障同少女的世界打招呼。  
“……我的上帝啊！”女孩尖叫起来，她几乎是要哭出声，“我找到你了！你怎么样了？”  
“现在比较麻烦，你能……带人过来帮个忙吗？”麦克雷尽可能简洁地概括道，“我和半藏，我们都被压在这个木屋的废墟下面了。”  
路易莎连忙点头，她漂亮的脸蛋涨得通红，“我带着人呢！我马上就能找到你们在哪儿，你等着！……先生，你可得等着！”  
她激动得像是快哭了，忍不住伸手去抹泪，“……你们可都得好好活着。”  
麦克雷忍不住笑了起来，还是个小女孩，她还完完全全地只是个小女孩呢。那张哭泣的脸，让麦克雷想起他第一次见到的安吉拉·齐格勒——那时候她还远没有取得博士头衔，跟在导师的身后头一次步入战场，给每一个受伤的大兵包扎时都会因为血腥和残忍而止不住地哭出声来。  
但麦克雷知道，这样的女孩都是那么坚强无匹。她们会哭鼻子，可她们从不会退缩，她们都是战场上最娇艳的花，当她们绽放的时候，世界的心脏都会为之震颤。  
麦克雷打心眼里尊重这样的女性，他发自内心地敬畏着她们，正是依靠她们无私的伟大，才让他这样的亡命徒活到了现在。  
“麦克雷先生！”  
这下，牛仔是切切实实地听到了小姑娘的声音了。  
“是的，”他笑着回应道，“我在这儿。”  
接着是一个麦克雷不怎么熟悉的声音，在小姑娘的身后响了起来，“哇哦，他居然还活着。”  
“更正，是我们，”麦克雷说，“半藏也在。他还活着，但很虚弱。伤口崩开了，失血过多。”  
那个陌生的声音没有再多说话，沙石剧烈地抖落，飘洒在麦克雷和半藏的身躯上，灰烬沾染了弓箭手的短须，把它们染成了灰白色。麦克雷伸手想去阻挡，紧接着一束明亮的光投射在了他的脸上。  
他们将废墟搬开了一道口子，足够他们爬出来的口子。  
“你们果然还活着！”  
路易莎微笑的脸在逆光中不甚清楚。她的身边站着两个人，麦克雷之前在车厢里见过的，那个看起来像是欠了人好几十万的朋克少女，和戴着眼镜的男人。

麦克雷如释重负。

>>>

三个人费了一些功夫才把麦克雷和半藏弄上地表。牛仔已经完全脱力了，他的肌肉近乎完全僵硬，双腿麻木得无法动弹。所幸的是所有的接触面都不过是些皮外擦伤，这对于麦克雷来说无足轻重。  
夜晚的战斗使得半藏右臂上原本并不严重的伤口拉深加长，血腥味在掀开衣服的一瞬间几乎是涌了出来，这让在场的另外两名哨兵忍不住撇过头去。路易莎蹲下身，她从身边的医疗箱里掏出仅有的一些药粉和绷带，忐忑不安地注视着半藏的脸。  
“这会有些疼，您要忍住……”  
她轻声细语地说。  
“你来吧，”男人点了点头，“我受得了。”  
麦克雷坐在一旁，看着绿裙子的少女给弓箭手包扎，他终于抽出空来观察这些人了——这一切很奇怪，朋克少女并没有显出她之前挂在脸上的那种不耐烦的神色，而合金指甲的眼镜男，他的西装去了哪里？他的身上有那么多伤口，衬衫都被撕裂了。  
他们看起来都很狼狈。  
于是麦克雷开了口，“撒玛利亚人号上，发生了什么？”  
然而并没有人回答他，朋克少女抱着胳膊，把头埋得老低；而眼镜男则在摆弄着一台迷你电脑，上面的粒子显示屏很显然已经发生了故障。  
“喂，”麦克雷朝着朋克少女抬高了声音，“你知道发生了什么吗？我猜你一定知道。”  
那女孩终于抬起头来，她怒气冲冲地注视着麦克雷。  
“你没记住我的名字，乡巴佬，”她说，“我叫婕达。”  
麦克雷只好妥协，“好吧，婕达，撒玛利亚人号上发生了什么？”  
女孩却没有再说话了，她长长地叹了口气，紧接着撇过头去。  
“我们遭遇了第二轮袭击。”  
戴着眼镜的年轻人终于开了口，他不动声色地推了推眼镜，“智械的数目远超我们想象，队长带着议员进入了安保系数最高的十三号车厢……我们，我们在作战后，与大部队失去联系了。”  
“十三号车厢？”  
麦克雷疑问。  
路易莎包扎好了半藏的伤口，她取出一块湿巾来，将他占满灰尘的脸擦了干净，半藏坐了起来，感激地朝她点了点头。  
“那就是个巨大的保险箱，没人进得去，”红发的女孩说，“里面的人，就不会再管外面的我们的死活了。”  
她终于难过地低下头去，“我们……被人抛弃了。”


	11. XI

在以前，麦克雷经常会被莱耶斯撇下不管。  
事实上莱耶斯也常常是那么个样子，他总是表现得怒气冲冲，唾弃着身边的所有人，并且十有八九要发誓要把他们全都抛下——而且事实上他也经常这么做，虽然没过多久他多半都会折返回来。  
而随着时间推移，小牛仔已经学会了如何分辨莱耶斯的情绪：绝大部分情况下，他的这些行为不过都只是为了恫吓而虚张声势——而当莱耶斯真正打算撇下什么孤注一掷之前，麦克雷早已经从日内瓦逃之夭夭了。  
杰西·麦克雷从来都是只狡诈的狐狸，他从不将自己置身暴风雨中心。  
但现在，麦克雷别无选择，他只能呆在暴风雨中心，他没法逃跑——他就是暴风中心。

“你不该告诉他这些，”眼镜男叹着气说，“我们只是暂时联络不上他们……”  
“我们！是被抛弃了！”婕达忽然抬起头来，她疯了似地朝着他大喊起来，“安德鲁！我们！被抛弃了！他们那群狼心狗肺的杂种……”  
她开始用一些麦克雷都不会使用的粗鄙词汇骂起人来。  
麦克雷紧锁了眉头，他完全不想参与这样的争执，这对他来说毫无意义——但那趟列车是他们目前唯一的求生途径，他必须做点什么来保证生存。  
这真是荒谬，麦克雷想，自己不过是接了一笔三百万美元的生意，结果却沦落到卖命的地步。  
“这年头，钱不好赚啊。”麦克雷止不住地苦笑起来。  
朋克少女死死盯住了他，“你觉得你能赚到钱吗？”她说，“你连命都快没了，我们都快没命了！”  
“没错，”麦克雷耸了耸肩，“我知道，所以现在滚蛋还来得及。我知道最近的公路线在哪里。”  
牛仔动了动腿，他的肌肉还在酸痛，但麻木感已经消失了。麦克雷站了起来，“来吧，我们去公路呗。”  
婕达忽然闭了嘴，她用一种看待疯子的眼神看着麦克雷。

“我们不能去。”最后，半藏终于开了口。  
麦克雷转过头去看着受伤的武士，他有点难以置信，麦克雷觉得怎么着半藏也应该和他站在一条战线，但武士却在一瞬间否决了他。  
“我们不能去，”半藏重复了一遍，“你们知道佣兵圈子是如何称呼那些言而无信的混账么，现在我们选择回头，那么终此余生，你就是个言而无信的骗子了。”  
“我觉得他们还没放弃我们……”  
安德鲁还在负隅顽抗。  
“你闭嘴，”婕达恨恨地瞪了他一眼，又转过头来看着半藏，她的眼神又变得生机勃勃起来，“那你说，我们怎么办？”  
“要我说，我们去把智械向导找出来。”  
半藏说。  
“你是准备……把事件源头解决掉？”女孩死死地盯住了日本人，好像他不说出点什么肯定的话来，她就会扑上去一口把他咬死似的。  
半藏点了点头。  
麦克雷在心里翻了个大大的白眼。  
虽然在这个层面上他和半藏理念相同，但他并不想和这两个不熟悉的佣兵一起行动。麦克雷了解这些佣兵，他们大多毫无荣誉可言，这些雇佣兵的生命中只有金钱和生死，他们根本不值得托付。  
半藏和麦克雷，与他们截然不同。  
麦克雷只同知晓荣誉和痛苦的人共事，起码过往的教训告诉他，他应该远离什么样的人。然而眼下，他似乎已经别无选择，敌人数以百计，排山倒海而来；而他们，即便联合了这两个他并不需要的佣兵，实际上胜率也微乎其微。更何况……  
牛仔低下头去看坐在半藏身边的绿裙女孩，路易莎像一只依人的小鸟一样垂着头，她看起来疲惫又沮丧，麦克雷注意到她的脚踝已经磨出了血，女孩像是劳累极了但又矜持得要命的模样，她只是侧侧倚靠着半藏的胳膊，似乎完全不准备参与讨论。  
“那么，小姐，”麦克雷只好这样喊她，“你有什么意见？”  
“啊？”路易莎显然骇了一跳，她看起来六神无主，“我不知道……我，从来没人问过我的意见。”  
她又把头低了下去。  
麦克雷没想过放弃，他转过身来，让自己完全地面对着这个姑娘。他尽量心平气和重新开了口，  
“那我现在问你的意见，如果是你的话，你怎么做。”  
“为什么我们要听一个婊子的意见，”安德鲁冷漠地推了推眼镜，他的金属胳膊轻轻撞击在石块上，发出令人不安的声响，“她甚至不知道怎么打架。”  
“这个‘婊子’是个值得尊敬的女性，而你，应该学会放干净你的嘴巴。”  
半藏挑着眉反击他。  
女孩子朝他露出一个感激的笑容，又转过头来看着麦克雷。“老实说，我不知道，先生，”她用一种轻柔的声音重复道，“我不知道……但是我想跟着你们，说实在的，只要别让我去死，你们让我做什么都行！”  
她猛地抬高声音，“我见过人们死去的样子！那……那太可怕了……只要别让我死，我真的，让我做什么都行！”  
路易莎几乎是尖叫着说完了这句话，她瘫软地靠在沙地上，“只要你们别丢下我……我已经没有地方可以去了……”  
“我们不会丢下你的，”麦克雷的心几乎被融化了，他走到女孩身边，蹲下身去，轻轻握住了女孩的手——他像是捧起全世界的珍宝一样捧起了这双已经带着血痕的手，“起码我不会丢下你。我会保护你，我会让你安全的，我向你保证，小姐。”  
半藏坐直了身体，他朝着绿裙的女孩点了点头，“你也有我的保证。”

“骑士精神，”戴着眼镜的男人冷冷地叹了口气，“我不需要这些东西。”  
“你当然不需要这些东西，”麦克雷对他冷嘲热讽，“你不是有那个什么……电子向导么，你当然不需要这姑娘，毕竟这么厉害的向导对你也没用处。”  
“我没意见，”婕达抢先说道，“只要说好，她归你们俩负责，我可不管她的死活。”  
“……这并不需要你负责。”半藏冷冰冰地说。  
麦克雷叹了口气，牛仔最后敲定了方案。“那好吧，”他说，“我们去找到他，然后铲掉那些该死的——智械向导。”

>>>

他们又在原地停留了半天，在特效药的帮助下，半藏的伤势恢复得相当出色：他已经能够目光炯炯地瞪视着两个新来的了——很显然，他和麦克雷都不由自主地将路易莎划进了他们的势力范畴。  
“刚才的石块，是你推开的么。”  
半藏这样问安德鲁，他的语气听起来并没有多少感激。  
“是的，”短发男人干巴巴地回应他，他露出了破损的衬衫下闪着银光的机械臂，“这是加强版，能抬起起码两顿的重物，还有便携式锋刃。”  
这样补充的时候，他扬着金属色的指甲，挑衅地盯住了麦克雷。  
“怎么？”麦克雷干笑起来，他同时扬了扬自己的机械左臂，“这可是个老家伙了，陪了我十年了——没什么特殊能力，就是个普通的假肢。”  
“我不像你们这些小年轻，不习惯那些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿，我只要个能用的家伙就行了。”  
最后，他这样总结道。  
“所以你们才是落后于时代的乡巴佬。”蓝头发的姑娘嗤笑了起来。  
“我不信任这些东西，”半藏打断了他们，他的声音冰冷，冷酷至极，“他们都是些机器，所有的机器、智械……非人的东西，都不可靠。”  
麦克雷的心脏猛烈地震颤了一下，莫名的怒气从不知名的角落里涌了上来，牛仔忽然猛地站了起来。  
“你是这么看待的？嗯？”  
他咄咄逼人地逼视着半藏。  
“人类的躯壳在你看来就这么重要？”麦克雷厉声说。  
半藏用茫然的眼神回应了牛仔，他不明白麦克雷为什么如此生气。“停下！”他在精神域里这样对牛仔说，“你真是莫名其妙。”  
麦克雷如梦初醒，他悻悻地坐了回去。  
“你们在吵什么？”婕达莫名其妙。  
然而牛仔和弓箭手全都拒绝回答问题，他们将头撇向另一边，在静谧中平息自己。  
“那……我们接下来要做什么？”  
路易莎适时地插进话来，她柔声打破了这场尴尬，“你们说要找智械向导，可是，这下我们要怎么找？”  
半藏叹了口气，“我记得在废墟里还有个智械哨兵的残骸，他的芯片可能还是完好的……”  
“这好极了，”安德鲁赶紧接了话，他看起来急迫不安，已经无法忍受这种尴尬的环境，“只要能够给我智械的记忆存储盘，向导的位置就可以查到……”  
“如果那些向导已经在逃跑呢？”麦克雷问他。  
“那也可以寻找到追踪轨迹，”安德鲁推了推眼镜，他不紧不慢地解释了起来，“智械哨兵和智械向导，都是通过将化学反应转化成电波来进行沟通的……电波都有轨迹可寻，只要有那玩意儿我就能找到它。”  
不是它。  
麦克雷想反驳，但他最终还是选择了闭嘴。牛仔拍了拍裤子上的浮尘，他叹着气道，“好吧好吧，我去把那个东西弄上来……”  
“我来帮你。”路易莎跟着起身，她向着麦克雷跑了过来。  
“你跟着过来干什么？”麦克雷压低了声音问她。然而少女只是挽着他的手亦步亦趋地跟着，她低着那颗漂亮的、红彤彤的头，只是一个劲地摇头。  
麦克雷带着女孩走到坍塌的木屋边上，他拉住了路易莎的胳膊，“小姐，你得告诉我，你跟着我来做什么？”  
女孩转过头去，看着半藏的方向，她又转过头，抬着脸来看着麦克雷，她紧紧抿着嘴唇，似乎在酝酿说词。大概静默了一两秒，她终于开了口，“你为什么要那么说？”  
“……我怎么说了？”麦克雷哑然。  
“为什么你对岛田先生那个……”路易莎拼命比划着，试图解释清楚自己的意思，“就是那个智械和机械的发言，反应那么大？”  
麦克雷明白了过来。  
只是他当然不能告诉眼前的小姑娘。  
麦克雷忽然意识到，归根结底，这一切还是跟源氏有关。  
麦克雷甚至有些自暴自弃起来，要不要干脆直白地告诉半藏他所知的一切：半藏，你的弟弟没死，他是我的朋友，现在已经是个半机械人了，我知道你之前杀过他一次，而且他还变成了你最不能接受的样子……  
不，麦克雷打断了自己，不能做到止损已经是一件足够让人心烦意乱了，他没必要在这种多事之秋给这个摇摇欲坠的团队增添麻烦。  
更何况，他又有什么资格介入岛田兄弟之间的事？  
他们两个根本都跟他“算不上太熟”。  
麦克雷终于坦然地舒了口气。  
“我刚刚的脸色很好笑么。”他连忙这样问绿裙子的少女。  
“……有一点。”路易莎终于又一次展露出她的笑脸来。  
“快点儿，下去把那个智械给捞上来吧，麦克雷先生，大家还在等着我们呢。”  
她语调轻快甜蜜地说道。


End file.
